Mermaid Princess from Amanto Land
by Yuki Yahiko
Summary: sepuluh tahun yang lalu, Kagura membuat kesalahan yang mengakibatkan dirinya mendapatkan hukuman. diasingkan ke daratan demi menyelesaikan hukumannya, Kagura bertemu dengan raja dari kerajaan Edo. dapatkah Kagura menyelesaikan hukumannya?/"Oy, bocah, Siapa namamu?"/"Kagura...,"/"Omae ... Suaramu?"/ OkiKagu fics. rate: T. AU, OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Pemuda bersurai pasir itu menatap lekat wajah seseorang yang ada di depannya. Memperhatikan setiak gerak-gerik gadis yang tengah makan dengan lahap di hadapannya saat ini. Pemuda itu nampak mengeryitkan alisnya, ketika melihat sang gadis yang baru saja di tolong-pungut-nya itu, menambah porsi makanan baru. Porsi makan gadis asing di hadapannya itu memang luar biasa. Jika di perhatikan dengan lekat, tubuh gadis itu nampak kurus, dengan perawakan mungil, memiliki manik biru yang cerah seperti warna air laut dan juga surai _Vermilion_ yang nampak aneh bagi dirinya. Sepengetahuannya, tak ada Rakyat di wilayah Kerajaannya, _Kerajaan Edo,_ yang memiliki warna rambut unik seperti gadis di depannya saat ini.

"Oy, bocah, Siapa namamu?" tanya pemuda itu.

ooOoo

 **Mermaid Princess from Amanto Land**

 **Disclaimer : Gintama By Sorachi Hideaki a.k.a Gorilla-** ** _Sensei._** **Story By Me**

 **Warning : OOC, Rated T, AU, Typo.**

 **ooOoo**

Matahari baru saja akan keluar dari persembunyiaan, langit pun masih berwarna _orange_ dengan semburat biru tipis. Seorang pemuda nampak menyisiri pinggiran pantai yang terletak persis di samping kerajaan Edo dengan menunggangi kuda. Dilihat dari gerak-gerik pemuda tersebut, sepertinya dia tengah latihan berkuda sambil menikmati hembusan angin pantai di pagi hari. Pemuda itu nampak menikmati semilir angin pantai sampai akhirnya, laju kudanya terhenti ketika dia melihat siluet menyerupai manusia yang terdampar tepat beberapa meter di depannya saat ini. Awalnya, pemuda itu lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan acara berkudanya tanpa memperdulikan siluet asing tersebut, namun rasa penasarannya yang tinggi mengalahkan keinginanya.

Pemuda tersebut turun dari kudanya dan berjalan mendekatin objek asing itu. ketika sudah dekat, nampak mata pemuda itu sedikit terbelalak kaget. Objek yang dilihatnya itu adalah seorang perempuan yang tengah pingsan. Diamatinya setiap lekuk tubuh perempuan di depannya itu, surai _vermilion_ panjang yang menutupi tubuhnya, kulit putih porselin bak boneka manekin, pinggang yang ramping dengan bentuk tubuh propersional. Satu kata yang hinggap di benaknya saat ini ' _Cantik'_ , namun satu hal yang sedari tadi membuat wajah pemuda bersurai pasir itu sedikit memerah. Objek di depannya itu tak mengenakan sehelai benang pun.

Pemuda itu nampak tak mengerti dengan gerak tubuh dan pikirannya saat ini. Dimulai saat dia hendak meninggalkan orang asing tersebut tetapi, malah mendekatinya dan ketika dia sudah memastikan bahwa orang asing tersebut masih bernyawa dan hendak meninggalkannya, dirinya malah membawa perempuan asing itu pulang bersamanya. Ntah kenapa, pemuda itu merasa bahwa ada sesuatu hal yang aneh dari perempuan yang tengah ada di dekapannya saat ini. Beruntung dia mengenakan _coat-_ nya sehingga bisa dijadikan penutup tubuh gadis itu hingga mereka nanti tiba di kediamannya.

...

Pemuda bersurai pasir itu menatap lekat wajah seseorang yang ada di depannya. Memperhatikan setiak gerak-gerik gadis yang tengah makan dengan lahap di hadapannya saat ini. Pemuda itu nampak mengeryitkan alisnya, ketika melihat sang gadis yang baru saja di tolong-pungut-nya itu, menambah porsi makanan baru. Porsi makan gadis asing di hadapannya itu memang luar biasa. Jika di perhatikan dengan lekat, tubuh gadis itu nampak kurus dengan perawakan mungil, memiliki manik biru yang cerah seperti warna air laut dan juga surai _Vermilion_ di sanggul dua yang nampak aneh bagi dirinya, namun perlu ia akui, lekuk tubuh gadis itu tetap proposional. Sepengetahuannya, tak ada Rakyat di wilayah Kerajaannya, _Kerajaan Edo,_ yang memiliki warna rambut unik seperti gadis di depannya saat ini. Pemuda yang tak lain adalah Raja di kerajaan tersebut mengambil kesimpulan, gadis di depannya ini bukan rakyat Edo.

"Oy, bocah, Siapa namamu?" tanya pemuda itu.

Gadis itu menghentikan gerak makannya kemudian menatap lekat ke arah pemuda di depannya. Dia meletakan garpunya kemudian menyodorkan tangan kirinya, seakan mengajak pemuda tersebut bersalaman. Pemuda tersebut menatap aneh, tetapi dia tetap membalas dengan menyodorkan tangan kanannya.

 _"Namaku Kagura, kamu sendiri?"_ pemuda itu nampak terkejut saat sebuah suara masuk ke dalam benaknya. Eksprsi kaget tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Gadis di hadapannya itu sedari tadi hanya tersenyum, namun dia dapat mendengar sebuah suara yang ntah berasal dari mana.

" _Omae ..._ Suaramu?" pemuda itu nampak bingung.

 _"ah ... kamu pasti kaget. Untuk sebuah alasan, aku tidak bisa menggunakan suaraku. Aku hanya bisa berkomunikasi dengan cara menyentuh lawan bicaraku. Oh ya, siapa namamu? Kamu belum memberitahu namamu."_ Lagi suara itu masuk kedalam benaknya. Tapi kali ini dia sudah nampak memahami situasinya.

"Sougo, Okita Sougo. Itu namaku." Jawab pemuda bersurai pasir itu.

 _"So-u-go O-ki-ta-san."_ Kagura-gadis tadi- tersenyum cerah, _"Arigatou karena telah menolongku, Okita-San."_ Lanjutnya. Senyum manis gadis itu nampak melebar, membuat Sougo terpaku sejenak di tempat.

Sougo menganggukan kepalanya kikuk. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia merasa sedikit gugup setelah melihat senyum Kagura. Sougo merasa pernah melihat senyuman yang sama seperti gadis itu, tapi dia lupa kapan dan dimana pernah melihatnya.

Suasana kembali hening ketika Kagura melanjutkan prosesi makannya yang tertunda. Setelah menghabiskan sekitar _tujuh_ porsi makanan, barulah gadis itu berhenti. Sougo memandang takjub kekuatan makan dari gadis itu. sedikit _speechless_ juga sebenarnya. Dalam benaknya, bagaimana bisa gadis itu tetap bertubuh mungil nan proposional dengan nafsu makan melebihi gajah itu.

Selesai makan, Sougo mengajak Kagura ke Taman Belakang kediamannya. Taman belakang Kerajaan Okita sangat luas. Di tepi taman tersebut, terdapat sebuah gazebo mini dengan kolam di depannya serta air mancur di tengah kolam tersebut. Beberapa jenis bunga, seperti Mawar, Anggek, Lavender, Matahari, dan bermacam – macam bunga beraneka warna lainnya ada disana. Kagura nampak takjub melihat pemandangan di depannya. Dia berlari kecil mengitari taman tersebut, diikuti Sougo di belakangnya yang berjalan dengan santai.

Mereka kini tengah duduk santai di gazebo mini yang ada di sana. Lebih tepatnya, hanya Sougo yang duduk santai, sementara Kagura nampak asyik mengamati setiap sudut taman tersebut. Tatapan matanya berbinar senang. Untuk pertama kalinya, Kagura dapat menikmati pemandang di daratan.

Sougo mengamati setiap tingkah gadis yang baru beberapa jam dia temukan itu. Tatapan penuh selidik dia layangkan ketika mengamati gerak-gerik Kagura yang dianggapnya aneh. Gadis itu nampak seperti orang yang baru saja mendapatkan mainan baru. Tatapannya seolah-olah semua yang dia lihat sekarang adalah pemandangan yang pertama kali dilihat semasa hidupnya.

Saat di perjalanan menuju kemari tadi, Sougo sempat menanyakan asal usul gadis itu. Dari jawaban yang diberikan, nampaknya dia memang bukan warga asli Edo. Sougo sendiri tidak tau dari mana asal gadis itu sebab jawaban yang di berikan oleh gadis itu tidak jelas. Untuk saat ini Sougo hanya perlu waspada dan mengamati setiap gerak-gerik Kagura. Siapa tau dia adalah mata-mata kerajaan tetangga atau tetua Istana yang ingin menjatuhkannya.

...

Kagura sedikit mencuri pandang mengamati Sougo yang sedari tadi menatapnya aneh. Dia nampak khawatir jika, Sougo curiga padanya. Kagura menghela napas berat seraya mengamati wajahnya yang terpantul di air kolam. Air, ntah kenapa melihatnya membuat Kagura merindukan keluarganya, lebih tepatnya kakaknya yang terkadang sis-con dan Maminya. Benaknya bertanya-tanya sedang apa keluarganya sekarang? Apakah Maminya baik-baik saja? Mengingat kondisi kesehatan maminya saat ini sedang tidak baik dan ditambah hukuman dari papinya untuk dirinya, membuat dia sedikit frustasi.

 _Flashback_

Kagura sedang menatap pemandangan diluar kamar yang selama 10 tahun ini menjadi penjara untuknya. Dirinya terkurung selama 10 tahun disini dan tak diizinkan keluar oleh papinya karena, dia melanggar salah satu hukum kerajaan Rakuyou-Sebuah kerajaan bawah laut yang penghuninya disebut _mermaid-_ yaitu menolong manusia.

Kagura merupakan putri bungsu kerajaan Rakuyou sedangkan, kakaknya, Kamui, merupakan putra mahkota yang sebentar lagi dinobatkan untuk menggantikan posisi papinya. Kagura sangat senang dengan segala hal yang berbau daratan. Sehingga hampir tiap hari dia akan berenang menuju permukaan walaupun, dia hanya dapat melihat sinar matahari dan pemandangan pinggir pantai, hal itu sudah membuat gadis itu bahagia.

Ingatan Kagura terlempar tepat ke _sepuluh_ tahun yang lalu. Saat itu Kagura tengah berenang menuju daratan ketika dia melihat sebuah kapal pesiar yang besar. Kagura nampak takjub melihat kapal yang besar itu, karena terlalu asyiknya dia tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada seorang anak lelaki yang tengah memperhatikannya.

Kagura baru menyadari keberadaan anak lelaki tersebut ketika anak itu menyapanya. 'Panik' itu yang Kagura rasakan, namun setelah berbincang dengan anak tersebut Kagura menjadi senang. Dia mendapatkan teman baru dari dunia yang berbeda. Kesenangan Kagura tak berlangsung lama ketika sebuah ledakan tiba-tiba terdengar dari dalam kapal itu. tak sampai hitungan detik kapal tersebut oleng dan menyebabkan anak itu terjatuh ke laut. Dengan sigap Kagura segera berenang menolongnya, membawanya ke tepi pantai terdekat. Kagura mencoba membangunkan anak tersebut, namun responnya nihil, denyut nadinya nampak melemah. Nekad, Kagura menggunakan kekuatannya untuk mencoba menyembuhkan anak laki-laki itu.

Kerajaan Rakuyou, merupakan kerajaan bawah laut yang dihuni dengan _mermaid_ ras Yato. Setiap Anggota keluarga asli kerajaan memiliki kemampuan khusus untuk menyembuhkan berbagai penyakit dengan sebuah nyanyian kuno warisan leluhur mereka. Dalam aturan kerajaan, kekuatan mereka dilarang digunakan untuk menolong manusia sebab manusia merupakan salah satu ras yang berbahaya menurut mereka. Peraturan tersebut adalah mutlak dan bagi siapapun yang melanggar akan menerima hukuman berat, tapi saat itu Kagura melanggarnya dengan menolong anak laki-laki itu.

Lamunan Kagura terhenti ketika dia mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Atensi matanya sekarang fokus ke arah sosok pria tua dengan rambut hitam tipis disisi kiri dan kanan. Pria tersebut membawa trisula dengan sebuah _Crown_ melekat di kepalanya.

"Papi?" Kagura kaget ketika melihat pria tersebut.

"Ikut aku Kagura." Titahnya

Kagura menurut dan mengikuti papinya menuju ruang singgasana sang Raja lautan. Di sana Kagura melihat mami dan kakaknya tengah berdiri di samping singgasana sang Raja.

"Mami ... _Onii-Chan ..."_ Kagura berlari menghambur ke arah mereka berdua. mereka berdua memeluk erat Kagura dengan seyum terkembang.

"Kagura," Suara berat sang Papi mengalihkan atensi Kagura. Dia kini menatap sang Papi yang sudah duduk di singgasananya.

"Aku akan memberikan hukuman terakhir untukmu." lanjutnya. Kagura nampak tak mengerti, namun dia putuskan untuk mendengarkan titah sang Papi.

"Apa hukumannya Papi?" tanya Kagura

Menghela napas sejenak, Kankou-Papi Kagura, sekaligus Raja kerajaan Rakuyou- memerintah "Pergilah kedaratan dan bunuh manusia yang kamu tolong _Sepuluh_ tahun yang lalu." titahnya.

Kagura nampak syok mendengar perintah sang papi dan begitupun Kamui yang langsung menentang tegas hukuman sang Ayah.

" _Chichi-Ue,_ tugas ini terlalu berat untuk Kagura. Biar aku yang menggantikannya!" Seru Kamui. Pemuda yang memiliki perawakan yang hampir sama dengan Kagura tersebut memandang tajam sang Ayah.

"Kankou, Ku rasa ini berlebihan." Sambung Kouka-Mami Kagura dan Kamui-.

Kankou nampak memijat pelipisnya, sejujurnya dia juga tak ingin putrinya mendapatkan hukuman ini akan tetapi, nyawa Kagura dalam bahaya jika tidak gadis itu lakukan sendiri.

"Aku juga tak ingin Kagura melakukan hal ini," balasnya, "Tetapi, jika tidak Kagura lakukan maka nyawa Kagura tak akan berlangsung lama," lanjutnya.

Kamui, Kouka, dan Kagura kaget mendengarnya.

"Kalian ingat pesan leluhur kita dulu. Siapa pun _mermaid_ yang menolong manusia maka nyawa mereka tidak akan bertahan lama kecuali _mermaid_ yang menolong tersebut membunuh orang yang di tolongnya." Jelas Kankou

"Jadi, Kagura, Aku titahkan kamu untuk membunuh anak lelaki yang kamu tolong sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Aku akan menyuruh Otae, penyihir kerajaan Rakuyou, untuk mengubahmu menjadi manusia. Menyegel suaramu sebagai gantinya dan ku berikan waktu 10 hari untuk melaksanakannya." Titah Kankou tegas.

Kagura terdiam membatu. Bagaimana bisa dia membunuh anak laki-laki itu, sedangkan anak tersebut merupakan orang yang penting bagi Kagura. Ya, Kagura telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama ketika melihat senyum anak tersebut.

"Ini gila!" teriak Kamui tak terima. Baginya hukuman ini terlalu berat untuk Kagura. Lagipula, adiknya sudah dikurung selama _sepuluh_ tahun. Apakah hukuman itu masih kurang. Kamui sungguh tak bisa menerimanya.

Kouka nampak memeluk putrinya. Rasa enggan melepaskan putri kecilnya melekat kuat. Akan tetapi, apa yang dikatakan suaminya juga ada benarnya. Semua demi keselamatan Kagura sendiri maka dia sebagai seorang ibu harus memberi semangat kepada putrinya itu.

"Pergilah sayang. Lakukan hukumanmu dengan baik. Mami akan selalu meolongmu jika kau merasa kesulitan. Ambil ini," Kouka menyematkan sebuah cincin ke jari manis Kagura, "Cincin ini dapat membuatmu tetap berkomunikasi walaupun, kau tak dapat berbicara. Dan juga, kau dapat memanggil Mami dengan merendam cincin ini di air laut." Terangnya.

Melihat Ibunya yang turut setuju membuat Kamui mau tak mau ikut menyetujui hukuman yang di berikan kepada Kagura. Kamui menatap sendu adiknya, lalu menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Kagura.

"Kau harus kembali, Kagura. Kami menantimu." Ucapnya.

Dan akhirnya, Kagura dikirim kedaratan oleh Sang Papi untuk mencari serta membunuh anak lelaki yang ditolongnya dulu.

 _End Flashback_

Kagura menghela napas berat sekali lagi ketika mengingat hukuman akan dirinya. Terlalu lama hanyut dalam pemikirannya sendiri, membuat Kagura tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Sougo sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lamunkan, _China_?" tanya Sougo dengan suara seduktif tepat di samping telinganya.

Suara Sougo membuat Kagura tersentak kaget dan menarik tubuhnya kembali dari dalam ingatannya sendiri. Dengan panik gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu meraih tangan pemuda bersurai pasir itu.

 _"tidak ada. Aku hanya terlalu menikmati pemadangan di Taman ini."_ Dustanya.

Sougo tak menyahut, namun atensinya kini menatap semakin curiga gadis di depannya. Sougo semakin yakin ada yang aneh dengan gadis itu.

t.b.c

Apaaa ini...

haahhaha.. ini hanya fics pelepas penat Author..

Fics ini terinspirasi dari game _mermaid gothic karya quinrose_ dengan sedikit inspirasi dari movie anime tetangga sebelah dan game _ar-tonelico.._

 _saa.. minna.. Mind to leave your reviews here?_

kritik dan saran yang membangun dari kalian sangat Author nantikan ^^

 _Arigatou..._


	2. Chapter 2

ooOoo

 **Mermaid Princess from Amanto Land**

 **Disclaimer : Gintama By Sorachi Hideaki a.k.a Gorilla-** ** _Sensei._** **Story By Me**

 **Warning : OOC, Rated T, AU, Typo.**

 **ooOoo**

Kicauan burung camar terdengar saling bersahutan, membentuk melodi nyanyian pagi hari yang menenangkan. Berkas-berkas cahaya kecil masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar yang terlihat sangat luas melalui celah-celah tirai tebal berwarna _magenta,_ membuat seorang gadis bersurai _vermilion_ yang tengah tertidur membuka serta mengerjapkan matanya perlahan seraya mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retina _Sapphire_ -nya. Hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah wajah seorang pemuda tampan dengan surai pasir, tengah tertidur tepat di depan wajahnya saat ini. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat damai.

Kagura-gadis yang baru bangun itu- mengamati wajah yang ada dihadapannya itu. Tanpa ia sadari senyum kecil terkembang di wajahnya. Tanpa ia sadari pula, salah satu tangannya terulur membelai wajah pemuda tersebut, mengelus pelan pipi pemuda yang beberapa hari lalu sudah menolongnya itu. tak berlangsung lama, otak Kagura mulai merespon ada hal yang aneh sekarang.

Wajah Kagura memerah saat menyadari bahwa posisi mereka saat ini terlihat, eerr ... ambigu. Sougo-pemuda yang tengah tidur-berada tepat di sampingnya seraya memeluk erat pinggang Kagura, selayaknya guling dengan kondisi _topless_. Tak butuh hitungkan ketiga, ketika Kagura langsung bangkit dari tidurnya secara reflek, menghilangkan keseimbangannya sehingga menyebabkan dia terjatuh dari atas tempat tidur tersebut dan menimbulkan bunyi 'gedebuk' yang keras.

Kagura mengaduh dalam hati-karena dia tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya-, seraya mengelus pantatnya yang sakit karena baru saja mencium lantai marmer dingin kamar tersebut. Dalam hati dia juga merutuki kecerobohannya tadi. Bisa-bisanya dia terpesona oleh wajah manis orang yang telah menolongnya. Asyik merutuki sikapnya, Kagura tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi objek yang dibicarakan tengah menatapnya aneh.

"Oy, apa yang kau lakukan di bawah sana, _China musume_?" tanya sougo dengan suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidur.

Perempatan siku-siku imajiner muncul di dahi Kagura. Lagi, Sougo lagi-lagi memanggilnya dengan sebutan _China_ , padahal jelas dia bukan orang _China._ Lagi pula dia juga tak tau dimana itu tempat yang namanya _China._ Kagura mendengus kesal seraya membuang muka menghindari tatapan Sougo.

Sougo menghela napas sejenak. _'Pagi hari yang merepotkan'_ batinnya. Dengan sedikit gerak ogah-ogahan, pemuda itu bergerak mendekati gadis _vermilion_ itu, lalu menarik tangan kiri gadis itu sedikit kasar. Tatapan Sougo menajam, dia benci diacuhkan.

"Oy, _China_. Jawaban pertanyaanku tadi!" perintahnya dengan nada dingin seraya menggenggam tangan kiri Kagura.

Tubuh Kagura turut mendingin mendengar nada suara Sougo. Nada suara pemuda itu selalu terdengar mengintimidasi bagi dirinya. Dengan susah payah dia mengatur napasnya yang memberat.

Menyadari perubahan suhu gadis di depannya, Sougo mengeluarkan seringai andalannya, "Kau takut padaku?" tanyanya lagi.

 _"Tidak!"_ sergah Kagura cepat, ketika menyadari Sougo mengetahui kondisi dirinya.

"Kalau begitu tatap aku dan jawab pertanyaanku tadi, _nee, China musume."_ titahnya.

" _Namaku Kagura, Bukan China ataupun China musume!"_ suara kagura akhirnya masuk ke benak Sougo. Membuat pemuda itu melebarkan senyuman sadistnya. _"Aku tidak takut padamu dan untuk jawabanmu tadi, harusnya aku yang bertanya. Apa yang kau lakukan, bakaiser?"_ nada Kagura dalam benaknya terdengar kesal.

Sougo terkekeh pelan. Gadis temuannya ini menarik. "Apa yang aku lakukan?" Sougo mengulangi pertanyaan Kagura,"Tentu saja aku sedang tidur di sini." Jawabnya santai.

 _"bukan itu maksudku, baka! Apa yang kau lakukan di atas tempat tidur yang sama denganku! Harusnya kau tidur di kamarmu sendiri, bakaiser!"_ Kagura mulai berani.

Sougo nampak kesal sebab kagura dari tadi menyebutnya ' _bakaiser',_ gadis ini berani mengatainya rupanya. Masih menggenggam tangan kiri Kagura, Sougo mengubah posisinya yang tadi tengah berbaring menjadi duduk tepat dihadapan gadis itu. Wajah kagura semakin memerah saat Sougo duduk tepat di depannya. Hendak membuang muka lagi, tapi geraknya kalah cepat dengan tangan kanan Sougo yang kini memegang dagunya, membuat gadis itu gagal membuang muka.

"Siapa yang kau sebut 'Bakaiser', _nee, China musume_?" tangan Sougo mengelus pelan sisi wajah Kagura, "Begitu kah caramu memanggil orang yang sudah menolongmu? Kau mungkin akan dijual di tempat perdagangan ilegal jika, aku tak menemukanmu duluan. Jadi, berterima kasihlah!" nada suara Sougo terdengar mengejek. "Lagipula ini kamar tidurku. Aku bebas melakukan apapun di sini, termaksud tidur di atas tempat tidurku sendiri." Sambungnya, senyum kemenangan tercetak jelas di wajah pemuda pasir itu.

Merasa kalah, Kagura hanya diam, tetapi jauh di dasar hatinya dia membenci pemuda di depannya ini. Kagura salah menilai kalau Sougo adalah penyelamatnya. Berbicara tentang penyelamat, Kagura jadi teringat akan hukumannya. Sial baginya. Sudah empat hari dia di daratan, namun satu petunjuk saja tak dia dapatkan. Bagaimana caranya dia mencari anak laki-laki itu, Sougo tak pernah mengizinkannya keluar dari lingkup Istana Edo. Pertama kali dia meminta izin untuk pergi keluar, pemuda itu dengan entengnya menolak memberikan izin. Pernah sekali dia mencoba kabur, tetapi pemuda itu dengan mudah menangkapnya kembali lalu, mengurungnya di dalam kamar.

Pemuda yang katanya Raja Edo tersebut sangat sadist. ' _Kau kira aku menolongmu dengan Cuma-Cuma? Jangan bermimpi! Kau adalah mainanku. Jadi, diam dan turuti perintahku!'_ itu adalah kata-kata Sougo saat gadis itu meminta dibebaskan dari kurungan penjara-menurut kagura istana ini adalah penjara kedua dirinya-ini. Ya, walaupun terkadang pemuda itu bersikap perhatian juga kepadanya dan menolongnya di saat-saat tertentu. Padahal, dirinya hanyalah orang asing bagi pemuda itu. Pemuda itu, juga memberikan pakaian yang mewah, makanan yang layak nan sehat, dengan porsi banyak tentunya dan terkadang memberikan apapun yang dia inginkan selama tiga hari ini-kecuali keluar dari istana tentunya-. Akan tetapi bagi Kagura, tempat ini tak jauh beda dengan kamarnya yang berada di Istana bawah laut sana.

Raut wajah Kagura berubah murung, tatapannya sendu. Menyadari perubahan wajah Kagura, Sougo bertanya kembali, "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya.

Kagura menatap Sougo dengan ragu, _"Izinkan aku keluar dari Istana ini sekali saja."_ Kagura memberanikan diri untuk meminta izin lagi.

Sougo terdiam sejenak, melepaskan genggaman tangannya, lalu bangkit berdiri memunggungi Kagura.

"Aku tak suka mengulangi suatu jawaban sebanyak lebih dari satu kali. Tapi kali ini, aku sudah mengatakannya lebih dari tiga kali, bukan?" Sougo menatap tajam Kagura, "Aku tak akan mengizinkanmu keluar dari Istana ini!" tegasnya, seraya meninggalkan Kagura yang masih terduduk.

Pemuda pasir itu mengambil pakaiannya dari dalam lemari besar di sudut ruangan lalu beranjak menuju luar kamar tersebut. Sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu kayu besar itu, Sougo sempat berujar, "Aku ada urusan bisnis di Kyo hari ini. Mungkin, Sore baru kembali ke Istana. Jangan macam-macam selagi aku tidak ada, apalagi berpikir untuk kabur. Sekali lagi kau coba kabur, akan kupastikan, tak ada matahari esok untuk kehidupanmu." Ujarnya dingin, meninggalkan Kagura yang masih terpaku diam di tempatnya. Tanpa terasa gadis itu mulai terisak pelan.

 _"Kamui-nii ... Mami ... tolong aku!"_ batinnya.

Di depan kamar tersebut, Sougo berdiri memunggungi pintu kayu di belakangnya. Ekspresi wajahnya tak terlihat jelas karena tertutup poni. Samar-samar dia dapat mendengar suara isak kecil dari gadis yang berada di dalam. Dia tau ini jahat, tetapi dirinya juga tak boleh lengah. Sougo masih berpikir bahwa Kagura adalah mata-mata dari para tetua atau kerajaan tetangga. Dia tak boleh jatuh dalam jebakan sebelum dendamnya terbalaskan.

"Awasi dia!" perintah Sougo kepada penjaga yang berada di depan kamarnya.

"Siap, _Okita-Heika._ " Jawab penjaga tersebut seraya memberikan hormat.

.0.

Kagura tengah duduk di pinggir jendela besar Kamar Sougo. Manik biru lautnya tengah mengamati tiap bulir-bulir air yang turun dengan cepat dari atas langit. Siang ini Edo tengah diguyur hujan lebat. Disenderkannya kepalanya kesisi kaca, jendela tersebut. Fokus matanya tetap tertuju keluar. Sougo sudah berangkat ke Kyo tadi pagi. Sekarang hanya ada dirinya beserta maid dan penjaga yang berada di Istana. Kagura mulai merasa kembali ke penjara kamarnya yang berada di Istana Rakuyou. Kondisinya saat ini tak ubah jauh dengan kondisi dirinya sepuluh tahun terakhir ini, terkurung dalam sebuah ruangan tanpa bisa pergi kemanapun.

Awalnya, Kagura sudah menyiapkan rencana untuk kembali kabur. Tetapi, niatannya diurungkan, tak kala melihat jumlah penjaga yang begitu banyak, baik di depan maupun belakang, dalam maupun luar Istana. Ditatapnya cincin pemberian Maminya. Sejenak terpintas pikiran untuk meminta bantuan Sang Mami, namun secara cepat Kagura menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, dia tak boleh membuat Mami apalagi kakaknya khawatir.

' _Aku pasti bisa menemukannya."_ Batin Kagura menyemangati diri sendiri.

Gadis itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu, mengamati setiap sudut ruang kamar itu. Setelah diamati beberapa kali, barulah dia sadari bahwa kamar tersebut tak memiliki banyak barang di dalamnya. Hanya ada tempat tidur, Sofa, kapet berbulu, beberapa rak buku, sebuah lemari besar, dan meja kerja dengan beberapa pigura di atasnya.

Merasa tertarik, Kagura mendekati meja tersebut. Mengamati setiap pigura yang ada, mata Kagura terfokus pada salah satu foto di sana. Mata terbelalak kaget saat melihat salah satu foto yang terpajang di atas meja itu. Foto yang menampakan gambar keluarga Okita secara lengkap dengan latar belakang kapal pesiar. Tak aneh memang, tetapi satu hal yang membuat Kagura terkejut adalah kapal yang berada di latar foto tersebut, sama persis dengan kapal pesiar yang pernah dia lihat. Kapal pesiar pembawa anak laki-laki yang di tolongnya dulu.

Atensi Kagura terfokus pada siluet anak laki-laki yang ada di dalamnya. Surai coklat pasir itu, manik _crimson_ -nya, dan tak lupa senyum yang membuat Kagura jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama. Kagura menutup mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka karena kaget dengan tangan kirinya. Kenapa? Kenapa dia tak sadar bahwa selama ini, orang yang dia cari tepat bersamanya. Kenapa wajah mereka berdua nampak berbeda? Sougo yang sekarang sangat berbeda dengan anak lelaki di foto itu. tak ada senyuman manis, tak ada kata-kata lembut dan suara merdu-menurut Kagura- yang membuatnya betah mengobrol dengan anak laki-laki itu. Sougo hanyalah seorang pemuda sadist yang suka memberikannya perintah aneh, mengurung dirinya di Istana ini dan kadang tatapan matanya kosong.

Sebenarnya jauh di dalam dirinya, Kagura bertanya-tanya tentang keberadaan keluarga Sougo yang lain. Dia heran, kenapa hanya Sougo yang berada di sini. Akan tetapi, Kagura tau batasan diri. Dia tak ingin ikut campur makanya, dia tak pernah bertanya. Tapi melihat foto tersebut membuat rasa penasaran Kagura memuncak. Kagura harus mencari tau kebenarannya.

Kagura kemudian membuka laci meja tersebut. Kini ekspresinya semakin bertambah kaget ketika, melihat sebuah benda yang ada di dalamnya. Di dalam laci tersebut terdapat kerang berwarna pink yang sama dengan miliknya. Dulu, Kagura pernah memberikannya kepada anak lelaki tersebut sebagai hadiah pertemanan mereka. Kagura bahkan menyimpan kerang tersebut di dalam bandul prisma kalung yang tengah dia pakai.

Tangan Kagura hendak mengambil kerang tersebut ketika gelegar bunyi petir menggema kuat di indera pendengarannya, membuat gadis itu reflek menekuk tubuh seraya menutup kedua telinganya. Kagura benci bunyi petir. Ketika petir berbunyi saat itulah kapal pesiar itu tenggelam, saat petir juga lah untuk pertama kalinya Kagura dikurung dalam kamarnya selama sepuluh tahun, dan yang Kagura benci dari suara petir adalah bayang-bayang sesuatu yang menakutkan bagi dirinya kembali masuk kebenaknya. Sosok wanita yang tak di kenalnya itu, kisahnya dan kematian tragis sosok itu kembali masuk ke benak Kagura.

Kagura menggenggam erat kepalanya seperti orang yang tengah frustasi. Dia meringkuk ketakutan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Biasanya saat suara petir di bawah laut berbunyi, Kamui atau Maminya pasti akan segera datang memeluknya. Tapi saat ini, mereka berdua sedang tak bersama dirinya.

 _"siapapun tolong aku!"_ batinnya ketakutan. " _Mami ... Kamui-Nii ... Papi ..."_ Kagura menyebutkan satu persatu nama keluarga, seraya berharap salah satu dari mereka muncul di hadapannya. Tak peduli semustahil apapun itu, Kagura butuh tempat bersembunyi.

 **Braaakkk..**

Terdengar suara pintu kayu itu terbuka kasar. Mata Kagura membulat sempurna melihat pemuda bersurai pasir itu berdiri di sana. Tatapan pemuda itu pun tak jauh berbeda saat melihat kondisi Kagura. Dengan langkah cepat Sougo–Pemuda itu-mendekati Kagura dan membawa gadis itu ke dalam dekapannya.

"Kagura, kau baik-baik Saja?" samar-samar suara Sougo masuk ke indera pendengarannya. Sebelum sempat menjawab, bayangan hitam telah menarik kesadaran menjauh. Kagura jatuh pingsan tepat dalam dekapan Sougo.

t.b.c

Hai, _Minna-san_... Author kembali lagi..

hehehe..

dalam kesempatan ini Author ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada seluruh pembaca yang sudah mereview, fav, dan follow serta silent readers yang telah membaca fanfic author..

baik di fics ini dan fics sebelum-sebelumnya..

 _Honto ni Arigatou gozaimashita... #bungkuk hormat_

review, kritik, saran beserta ide yang membangun sangat Author nantikan dari kalian semua. _Saa, Minna_ ... _Matta_ _nee ... ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

_Kagura kecil menatap Maminya dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca, "Mami ...?"_

 _"Ehm..?" Kouka mengalih perhatiaannya kepada putri bungsunya, "Ada apa sayang?"._

 _"Kenapa kita tidak boleh membantu manusia?" tanya Kagura._

 _Sedikit terkejut, Kouka berenang mendekati putrinya, "Eh ..., kenapa kau menanyakan itu sayang?"_

 _"Habis, Papi dan Kamui-Nii selalu marah jika, aku sering bermain ke permukaan." Jawab Kagura kecil dengan pipi yang sedikit dikembungkan, membuat pipi chubby mermaid cilik itu bertambah chubby._

 _"Apa benar kita akan menjadi bui jika, identitas kita ketahuan oleh manusia? Apa itu benar Mami.. nee ... nee ...," sambung Kagura seraya menarik lengan Maminya._

 _Kouka terkekeh pelan, "itu hanya mitos Kagura-chan." Ujarnya seraya mencubit gemas pipi putrinya itu._

 _"Benarkah?" mata Kagura kecil berbinar senang, "artinya Kagura bisa berteman dengan manusia kan, Mami?" tanyanya lagi._

 _Kouka semakin terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut putrinya yang menginjak usia ke-7 itu._

 _"Kagura ingin mendengarkan cerita leluhur kita yang pernah menikah dengan manusia?" tanya Kouka._

 _Mata Kagura berbinar cerah, "Benarkah leluhur kita ada yang menikah dengan manusia, Mami? Ceritakan Mami ... ceritakan ..." teriak kagura kecil antusias._

 _"Akan mami ceritakan," jawab Kouka seraya menarik tangan putri kecilnya untuk duduk di pangkuannya._

 _"Tapi, ini bukanlah cerita happy ending, sayang."_

ooOoo

 **Mermaid Princess from Amanto Land**

 **Disclaimer : Gintama By Sorachi Hideaki a.k.a Gorilla-** ** _Sensei._** **Story By Me**

 **Warning : OOC, Rated T, AU, Typo.**

 **ooOoo**

Sougo tengah duduk bersandar di _headboard_ tempat tidur, dengan kacamata ber _frame_ hitam bertenger manis di wajahnya. Sebuah buku tengah di pegang tangan kirinya sedangkan, tangan kanannya asyik membolak-balik halaman buku tersebut. Sesekali manik crimsonnya melirik gadis _vermilion_ yang tengah tertidur di sampingnya. Wajah tidur gadis itu terlihat damai. Nampaknya, obat yang diberikan oleh tabib istana tadi telah memberikan efek.

Tangan kanannya yang tadi sibuk mengganti halaman buku kini beralih menuju kepala gadis di sampingnya. Dia mengelus pelan pucuk kepala gadis itu, senyum tipis tercetak di wajahnya. Diperhatikannya lamat-lamat wajah tidur itu, nampak masih ada sisa air mata di kedua ujung kelopak matanya. Menarik nafas pelan, Sougo merasa beruntung datang tepat waktu tadi. Dia tak menyangka jika gadis temuannya itu takut akan suara petir.

Tunggu, kenapa tadi dia harus merasa beruntung? Kenapa dia menjadi peduli pada gadis itu? padahal, selama ini dia tak terlalu peduli dengan lawan jenisnya. Bagi dirinya, perempuan yang paling penting dalam hidupnya hanya ada satu dan itu adalah kakaknya jadi, kenapa dia merasa beruntung ketika datang tepat waktu tadi. Entahlah, Sougo juga nampak tak mengerti, mengapa atensi sosok di sampingnya saat ini bisa mencuri sedikit perhatiaannya. Untuk sekarang, Sougo merasa bersyukur karena pulang lebih awal dari Kyo walaupun Sougo akui, kunjungannya ke Kyo tadi membuatnya kesal.

 ** _Flashback_**

Sougo masuk ke dalam Istana dengan tampang kusut, di belakangnya turut serta pria yang terlihat lebih dewasa darinya bersurai hitam dengan manik maroon.

"Oy, _matte_ Sougo!" teriak pria di belakangnya itu.

"Apa Hijibaka!?" Sougo balas berteriak.

"Hijibaka _Zannai,_ Hijikata Toshirou _da_!" ujar pria yang bernama Hijikata Toshirou itu meniru slogan artis favoritnya.

"Gya... gya... gya... apa maumu, Mayora-Nii?" Sougo berbalik menghadap Hijikata.

Perempatan imajiner kini hinggap di kepala Hijikata, tadi Hijibaka sekarang Mayora, tak bisakah adik iparnya yang berstatus Raja Edo saat ini memanggil namanya dengan benar. Menahan gertakan dari pergesakan giginya, Hijikata membatin menenangkan diri, _'Sabar Toshi sabar, orang sabar disayang Mitsuba'._

Sougo menatap _illfeel_ Hijikata yang berguman sendiri itu, "Jika, kau ingin disayang kakakku, Kau harus jadi babuku, _nee, Hijibaka."_ Ujar Sougo kalem, jangan lupa dengan senyum innocentnya.

" _Dare ga Hijibaka kono Kuso Gakiyaro!_ Panggilan Baka itu cocok untukmu dasar sadist _no ouji,"_ umpat kesal Hijikata.

"Siapa yang kau sebut Baka, _Mayora_!?" oke, Sougo sekarang sudah akan memulai peperangan internal seperti biasa. Beruntung saat dia kembali para penjaga yang di dalam istana sudah dia suruh berjaga di luar. Para maid juga tengah sibuk sekarang jadi, dia bisa bersifat di luar biasanya di depan kakak iparnya ini.

"tentu saja kau bodoh! Kenapa kau asal saja menolak lamaran dari putri Imai, Sougo! Kau tau kan ini kesempatan besar untuk kita membalas dendam!" terang Hijikata.

"Aku tak tertarik dengan gadis berekspresi datar seperti dirinya. Lagipula kita berdua sudah sepakat untuk tidak mengikuti permainan para tetua sialan itu!" Sougo kini nampak memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut setiap kali mengingat acara pertunangan dadakan dirinya dengan putri kerajaan Kyo. Terang saja dia langsung menolak secara terang-terangan. Peduli setan dengan hubungan diplomasi, itu bisa dia urus sendiri nanti. Yang jelas dia tak ingin menjadi bidak catur para tetua Istana.

"Tapi posisimu akan terancam Sougo! Kau tau mereka akan menjadikan ini celah untuk menjatuhkanmu bukan?" Hijikata kini ikut memijat pelepisnya. Berbicara dengan Sougo sama saja berbicara dengan batu, tanpa otot kadang itu percuma.

"kau terlalu panik _Hijibaka no Mayora Nii-Sama._ aku bisa menanganinya sendiri. Akan ku pastikan para tetua sialan itu lenyap secara perlahan." Senyum sadist terkembang lebar di wajah _Shota_ Sougo. Tepat saat Sougo mengucapkannya, Suara petir besar terdengar menggelegar, dengan kilatan cahaya yang menambah efek seram di wajahnya.

" _Kuso gakiyaro!_ Kau harus ingat Sougo, tahun ini kau harus mendapat pendamping kalau tidak, para tetua bodoh itu akan menemukan cela menjatuhkanmu." Jelas Hijikata sambil menyalakan rokoknya.

" _Ha'i ... ha'i ...,"_ Sougo berbalik arah menuju kamarnya di lantai atas.

Baru satu langkah dia menginjak anak tangga, Sougo berbalik seraya berucap, "Kau ingin menemaninya kan? Jika iya, matikan racunmu itu, Mayora _-Nii_." Ujarnya seraya menunjuk rokok Hijikata.

Hijikata berdecih seraya berjalan ke lorong kanan Istana, "Aku sudah tau itu Bocah." Ucapnya.

"Aku titipkan dia padamu, Mayora. Kali ini aku mengandalkanmu." Ucap sougo seraya melanjutkan langkahnya dan di balas dengan tangan terangkat keatas oleh Hijikata pertanda serahkan padaku.

...

Sougo berjalan dengan langkah tergesa menuju kamarnya, _moodnya_ buruk dan firasatnya jelek. Dengan Kasar, Sougo membuka pintu kamarnya. Mata Pemuda bersurai pasir itu membeliak kaget ketika mendapati gadis vermilion temuannya itu tengah meringkuk ketakutan di belakang meja kerjanya. Dengan langkah cepat Sougo menghampiri Kagura dan membawa gadis itu kedalam dekapannya.

"Kagura kau baik-baik Saja?" Ucap Sougo panik, dan kepanikan Sougo bertambah ketika gadis itu pingsan dalam dekapannya.

Dengan cepat, Sougo menyuruh Maid-nya memanggil tabib Istana. Sang tabib segera datang dengan tergesa-gesa memasuki ruang pribadi sang Raja, matanya nampak kaget saat melihat seorang gadis yang berada di atas tempat tidur Rajanya.

"Cepat periksa keadaanya." Titah Sougo.

Sang tabib dengan cepat mendekati gadis yang tengah berbaring itu dan memeriksa kondisinya. Setelah memastikan kondisi gadis itu baik-baik saja dan hanya terkena syok akibat _phobia,_ Tabib itu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Bagaimana Kondisinya, Gintoki- _Sensei_?" tanya Sougo.

"Dia baik-baik saja, Okita- _Heika._ Hanya terkena syok akibat phobianya. _"_ Terang Gintoki, Sang tabib Istana.

Sougo langsung menarik napas lega. Selang tak berapa lama Kagura tersadar. Melihat pasiennya tersadar, Gintoki mencoba bertanya tentang kondisi yang dirasakan gadis itu, tetapi gadis itu tak merespon, membuat Gintoki merasa aneh.

Sougo menghentikan Gintoki, seraya berucap, "Sampai di sini aku yang urus." Katanya seraya mendekati Kagura.

Gintoki menatap Sougo denga pandangan aneh, Namun senyum tipis terlukis di wajahnya. Saat Sougo tepat berada di Samping Kagura, gadis itu memandang Sougo dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

"Oy, China kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sougo seraya menggenggam tangan kiri gadis itu.

Kagura menatap wajah Sougo lamat-lamat, tak menanggapi pertanyaan Sougo, Ekspresi wajahnya seketika berubah takut dan tak berapa lama kemudian, gadis itu menangis histeris. Hal itu tentu saja membuat mereka berdua kaget. Entah inisiatif dari mana, Sougo memeluk Kagura seraya mengucapakan kata-kata penenang.

Gadis itu membalas pelukan Sougo dengan erat, menangis dalam dekapan sang pemuda bersurai pasir itu. Gintoki sendiri memilih keluar dari sana guna memberikan hak privasi Rajanya.

Selang beberapa lama kemudian, tangis Kagura terhenti walaupun masih sedikit sesegukan. Dekapannya pada pemuda pasir itu mengendur, membuat Sougo dapat melihat wajahnya.

"Kau kenapa China? Tenanglah, ada aku disini." Sebuah kata-kata manis meluncur sukses dari bibir Sougo, kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Kagura dan menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di wajah gadis _vermilion_ itu. Sougo terus mengelus pelan wajah Kagura. Jujurnya dia merasa aneh dengan setiap tindakannya tadi. Entah sejak kapan, sekelebat perasaan aneh hinggap pada dirinya.

Sougo terus memperhatikan wajah Kagura yang setengah terpejam itu. pandangannya terjerat melihat wajah manis Kagura.

Entah pengaruh dari mana, Sougo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis itu.

5 cm

4 cm

3 cm

2 cm

1 cm

0,...

 **Braaak**

Terdengar suara pintu di belakangnya terbuka, membuat gerakan Sougo terhenti di tempat. Sedikit lagi padahal. Sougo menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara, aura setan memancar kuat dari tubuhnya.

"Oh, maaf mengganggu." Ujar dua sosok yang berada di ambang pintu dengan wajah tanpa dosa, "Silahkan dilanjutkan." Lanjut mereka berdua bersamaan. Kemudian, mereka berdua mundur selangkah dan menutup pintunya lagi.

Menyadari apa yang hampir dia lakukan, Sougo kembali membuat Kagura merebahkan tubuhnya, mengelus pucuk kepala gadis itu singkat, lalu mengejar dua orang hama yang tengah kabur itu.

" _Matte.. Hijibaka no Mayora-Ouji Konoyaro!"_ teriaknya menggelegar di lorong Istana. Sedangkan yang dipanggil sudah berlari jauh meninggalkan Gintoki yang tadi bersamanya. Nyawanya lebih penting batinnya.

Sougo berhenti tepat di depan Gintoki yang masih berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamar Sougo.

"Apa!?" tanya Sougo emosi, saat melihat seringai di wajah gintoki.

"Ah, saya tidak tau jika Sougo- _Heika_ sudah memiliki pilihan sendiri," ujarnya sambil tersenyum, "Ini teh herbal penenang buat Yang Mulia Ratu. Semoga cepat sembuh." Sambungnya seraya menyerahkan cangkir teh hangat itu ke Sougo, lalu ikut berlari menyusul Hijikata sebelum Sougo mulai mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya lagi.

Perempatan siku-siku imajiner kembali mampir ke dahinya, dengan kesal Sougo berteriak, "Awas kalian _Hijibaka..._ _Tenpa yaro!_ " teriaknya menggelegar lagi. Ah, pemandangan yang biasa jika melihat mereka bertiga sering bertengkar.

Bagi Sougo, Hijikata dan Gintoki adalah dua orang yang dapat memahami penderitaannya selama ini. Dia bisa bersifat seperti anak kecil hanya di depan mereka berdua. Setelah Sougo kehilangan banyak orang berharga dalam hidupnya, dirinya hanya bisa mempercayai dua orang itu.

" _Arigatou, Futari tomo."_ gumannya pelan seraya tersenyum tipis, membuka kembali pintu kamarnya, masuk, kemudian mengunci pintu tersebut.

.0.

Kagura tengah duduk di tempat tidur dengan kepala tertunduk, ketika Sougo kembali masuk.

"Minumlah." Perintah Sougo saat berada di samping Kagura.

Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya menyambut minuman hangat dari tangan Sougo. Mulutnya tergerak membentuk kata _a-ri-ga-tou,_ sambil tersenyum tipis, kemudian meminum teh itu perlahan.

"Sudah baikan?" tanya Sougo setelah Kagura menghabiskan tehnya. Kagura mengangguk pelan pertanda iya.

"Sekarang kembali beristirahat." Titah Sougo seraya membantu Kagura merebahkan diri.

"Lain kali, jika kau takut akan sesuatu ceritakan padaku." Lanjutnya seraya turut naik ke samping Kagura. Tangannya masih tak lepas dari pucuk kepala gadis itu.

Wajah Kagura memerah mendengar kata-kata Sougo yang menurutnya manis. Gadis itu mengangguk lagi, lalu berusaha kembali ke alam mimpinya. Dalam hati dia berharap, semoga mimpi buruknya tadi tak kembali terulang.

Sougo tersenyum ketika melihat Kagura telah kembali tidur. Sedetik kemudian, senyum itu memudar. Sougo memperhatikan tangannya yang sedari tadi berada di pucuk kepala gadis itu. mengelus surai _vermilion_ lembut milik Kagura bagai menjadi candu baginya.

Dan lagi sekelebat perasaan aneh kembali muncul dalam diri Sougo. Berada di dekat gadis ini membuat Sougo tenang namun was-was secara bersaman. Terkadang atensi gadis itu dapat menarik keseluruhan perhatian Sougo, tapi juga menimbulkan berbagai perasaan aneh lainnya. Sougo tak mengerti dengan perasaan aneh itu. sebagian dalam dirinya masih tetap waspada, tapi sebagian lainnya nampak tertarik dengan gadis misterius di sampingnya ini.

"Aku harus kembali menyelidikinya."gumannya.

 ** _Flashback end_**

Sougo menutup buku yang berada dalam genggaman tangannya, meletakkan buku itu di meja samping tempat tidur, membuka kacamata dan memasukkan kacamata itu kedalam tempatnya, diliriknya jam besar yang tergantung manis pada dinding kamar.

"Sudah Jam 1 Pagi ternyata."gumannya, kemudian beranjak dari sisi tempat tidur menuju kamar kecil di ruangannya itu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Sougo kembali masuk ke kamarnya dan naik ke atas tempat tidur, memposisikan tubuhnya di samping Kagura. Setelah memastikan bantalnya nyaman, Sougo merebahkan tubuh menyamping menghadap gadis itu. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh helaian-helaian _vermilion_ Kagura. Ketika tengah asyik memainkan surai _vermelion_ itu, Sougo sedikit tersentak saat Kagura kembali gelisah dalam tidurnya.

"Sssttt ...," Sougo menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Kagura, mencoba menenangkan gadis itu.

Kagura tetap menggeliat gelisah. Akhirnya, Sougo menarik gadis itu kembali masuk ke dalam dekapannya. Di raih telapak tangan kiri Kagura, dan menempelkan tangan gadis itu pada wajahnya.

"Sssttt... tenanglah, ada aku disini." Ujar Sougo walaupun, jauh dalam hatinya dia merutuki kata-kata manis namun aneh yang keluar dari bibirnya itu.

 _"Jangan...,"_ sekelebat suara masuk ke dalam benak Sougo, membuat pemuda pasir itu menatap Kagura bingung.

 _"Kumohon berhenti... hentikan...,"_ suara aneh dari Kagura kembali masuk ke benak Sougo. Sougo semakin menatap aneh.

' _Apa yang gadis ini mimpikan?"_ batinnya penasaran.

t.b.c

duh mau bikin single chapter malah jadi multichapter lagi T.T #garuk tembok

terima kasih bagi para readers yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya guna membaca fic abal-abal dari Author ^^ #bungkuk hormat

maaf disini karakter mereka semua pada OOC ^^ #ditendangparapemaingintama

OkiKAgu merupakan Pairing fav Author #nggakadayangnanya. Semoga Gori-Sensei mempersatukan mereka #ngarep.

nah _Minna,_ Semoga kalian terhibur ya..


	4. Chapter 4

_Dahulu kala, jauh di ke dalaman Samudera Pasifik, terdapat sebuah Istana megah yang disebut Rakuyou. Tempat ini dihuni oleh makhluk setengah manusia berekor ikan atau sering di sebut dengan 'mermaid'. Tak ada yang tau tentang keberadaan mereka, oleh karena itulah mereka dapat hidup dengan damai._

 _Secara turun-temurun, Penguasa kerajaan tersebut berasal dari ras Yato. Saat itu, Sang raja memiliki lima orang putri dan seorang pangeran. Sang putri bungsu dari enam bersaudara tersebut sangat menyukai tentang kehidupan daratan. Di sering kali menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan atau berkunjung ke rumah penyihir Istana untuk menanyakan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan dunia atas air itu._

 _Kadang kala, sang putri pergi ke atas permukaan untuk melihat langsung hal-hal yang tercetak dalam buku yang dia baca atau yang dia dengar dari sang penyihir. Sebenernya Sang Raja sendiri khawatir akan obsesi yang dimiliki putri bungsunya itu, jadi dia memutuskan untuk mengutus salah satu hewan penjaga istana mengawasi putrinya._

 _Pada Awalnya semua baik-baik saja, sampai suatu hari, Sang putri bertemu dengan seorang pangeran dari daratan yang tengah sekarat di pinggir pantai, lalu menolongnya. Salah satu keistimewaan keturunan murni Yato adalah sihir mereka yang dapat menyembuhkan dengan nyanyian._

 _Seperti cerita klasik, Sang Putri jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Setelah itu dia meminta penyihir untuk mengubahnya menjadi Manusia tanpa sepengetahuan keluarganya yang lain. Waktu berjalan maju, Bagai benang takdir yang terikat, Sang Putri di tolong oleh sang pangeran dan mereka hidup bersama._

 _Waktu terus bergulir cepat, hingga suatu hari sang pangeran mengetahui fakta bahwa putri tersebut adalah orang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya dulu. Sebagai rasa terima kasih, sang pangeran menikah dengan putri, dan hidup bahagia di Istana menjadi Raja dan Ratu._

 _Happy Ending, bukan? Iya, tetapi semua berawal disini. Setelah menikah dan memiliki dua orang anak yang berajak remaja, Sang putri baru mengetahui fakta, bahwa selama ini sang Pangeran yang menjadi Suaminya itu, dulunya sudah bertunangan dengan putri kerajaan lain dan tanpa sepengetahuannya pula, mereka menikah dan memiliki seorang putra._

 _Dengan perasaan kecewa, Sang putri memutuskan kembali ke dasar laut meninggalkan anak-anaknya dan Suami yang telah mengkhianatinya. Dia meloncat dari tebing pantai yang tak jauh dari Istananya, setelah sebelumnya menuliskan surat perpisahan kepada Sang Pangeran. Sang Pangeran yang saat itu telah membaca surat tersebut bergegas mengejar Sang Putri namun, dia terlambat. Di tengah penyesalannya dia menangisi kepergian Istri, sekaligus penyelamatnya itu._

 _Jauh di dasar laut, Sang Raja laut yang saat itu adalah kakak Sang Putri menjadi murka. Dia berjanji akan mencegah kejadian seperti ini terulang kembali karena pesan terakhir dari sang adik adalah 'Jaga penerus kita, kejadian ini akan berulang setiap lima puluh tahun sekali, itu adalah hasil kontrak kepada sang penyihir yang telah menukar siripku dengan sepasang kaki.' Dari sanalah Para mermaid dilarang untuk melihat dunia atas air terutama menolong manusia._

 _Lima puluh tahun setelahnya, hal serupa terjadi kembali. Rantai takdir terus menyeret mereka kedalam sebuah kutukan tak berakhir. Sebagai sebuah peringatan, setiap putri bungsu yang terlahir di Istana Rakuyou akan memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat masa lalu sang putri dengan harapan dapat mencegah kejadian serupa terulang kembali. Seratus tahun berlalu dari kejadian itu, sekarang hal serupa berputar kembali seperti generasi sebelumnya._

ooOoo

 **Mermaid Princess from Amanto Land**

 **Disclaimer : Gintama By Sorachi Hideaki a.k.a Gorilla-** ** _Sensei._** **Story By Me**

 **Warning : OOC, Rated T, AU, Typo.**

 **ooOoo**

Kagura membuka matanya saat seberkas cahaya mentari jatuh tepat di wajahnya. Dia mengerjapkan matanya pelan, lalu beralih dari posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk. Matanya mengamati setiap detail ruangan tempat dia berada sekarang. Dia kemudian menoleh ke samping tempat tidurnya, kosong, dia tak menemukan orang yang dia ingin temui pagi ini. Hembusan napas kecewa lolos dari bibir mungilnya.

Tunggu? Kenapa dia mencari sosok itu. kagura menggelengkan kepalanya, saat lintasan peristiwa kemarin sore kembali masuk dalam memorinya. Mendadak wajah gadis itu memanas. Tatapan lembut itu, senyumannya dan kata-kata manis yang diucapkan pemuda bersurai pasir kemarin membuat wajah Kagura memerah sempurna.

Saat Kagura terhanyut dalam ingatannya kemarin, terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang berada di ruangan tersebut terbuka dengan menampilkan sosok orang yang tengah dia cari. Wajah Kagura bertambah merah saat melihat Sang Pemuda berdiri dengan keadaan _Topless_ , memamerkan otot dan bentuk tubuh atasnya, dengan sebuah handuk kecil yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Ah, Kau sudah bangun, _China_ ," Ujar Sougo yang menyadari bahwa Kagura tengah menatapnya. Pemuda itu mendekati Kagura yang terpukau di tempatnya, "Terpesona eh?" tanyanya dengan seringai andalan terlukis di wajah.

Mendengar ucapan Sougo-Pemuda itu-, membuat Kagura dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya, pipinya dia gembungkan pertanda dia sebal terhadap pemuda itu.

Melihat reaksi gadis di depannya, membuat Sougo terkekeh pelan.

"Nampaknya kau sudah baikan, _nee, China?"_ diacaknya surai _vermelion_ Kagura, yang tentu saja mendapat tepisan dari Kagura. Saat Kagura menepis tangan Sougo, perhatian wajahnya teralih pada sebuah kalung yang tengah Sougo pakai.

Kagura memperhatikan kalung prisma yang terdapat kerang berwarna pink sama persis dengan miliknya. Kagura hendak bertanya saat Sougo mengetahuai apa yang diperhatikan oleh gadis itu.

"Benda ini pemberian dari seseorang yang dulu pernah menyelamatkanku." Jelas Sougo sebelum gadis itu mengeluarkan isi pikirannya.

"Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, aku pernah mengalami kecelakaan. Saat itu aku tengah berlayar bersama keluargaku, tetapi kapal yang kami pakai ternyata telah di sabotase dan sengaja di ledakan. Yang aku ingat aku terlempar dari atas kapal pesiar itu dan di tolong oleh seorang malaikat cantik yang pasti kau tak akan percaya. Saat itu pula, aku kehilangan semua anggota keluargaku. Ayahku, ibuku serta kakakku menjadi korbannya." Sougo mulai bercerita. Sebenernya dia sendiri merasa aneh mengapa dia menceritakan kisah kelamnya itu kepada gadis di depannya ini. Tapi, satu alasan yang pasti.

"Kau tau," Sougo berjalan mendekati Kagura dan duduk di samping gadis itu, tangannya terulur membelai wajah Kagura yang terasa hangat, "Wajahmu, surai _Vermilionmu,_ dan Juga manik lautmu itu, mengingatkan aku padanya. Dan Kau tau, dia adalah cinta pertamaku."

Kagura diam terpaku. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Dia tak mampu merespon apapun- ya, karena suaranya terkunci,ingat?- tapi lebih dari itu, Kagura sendiri tak tau mesti merespon seperti apa. Perasaannya campur aduk sekarang. Dia bingung dan panik secara bersamaan, tapi satu sisi dia bahagia mendengar pengakuan tak langsung dari pemuda itu.

Sougo mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kagura. Tepat beberapa senti dari hadapan wajah gadis itu Sougo kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Tapi, kalian berdua tentu orang yang berbeda, bukan? Karena, kalian berdua memiliki kehidupan yang berbeda." Sougo menjauhkan wajahnya, kemudian beranjak dari posisinya. Kagura menatap Sougo dengan pandangan sendu, lalu menundukan kepalanya.

"Bersiap-siaplah, Kau akan ikut aku ke Kyo hari ini." Titah Sougo seraya berlalu meninggalkan Kagura yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

Tanpa sadar, air mata kembali turun ke wajah gadis itu. gadis itu menangis sesegukan. Bagaimana ini? Tergetnya sudah di depan mata, tapi ada satu perasaan berat dalam diri Kagura untuk melaksanakan hukumannya.

" _Mami ... Bagaimana ini, aku tak bisa membunuhnya? Aku mencintainya, Mami."_ Ungkap Kagura tanpa suara, meluapkan semua emosinya dengan harapan salah satu dari Kakak atau Maminya dapat menolongnya.

...

Hari ketujuh, dan masih tak ada perubahan berarti. Saat ini, Kagura tengah termenung di balkon kamar yang dia tempati, di Kerajaan Kyo. Setelah menempuh perjalan selama dua hari, Pagi tadi mereka semua tiba di sana. Dan begitu tiba, Sougo langsung menarik tangannya menuju kamar ini, setelah sebelumnya mengatakan untuk jangan pergi kemana pun sampai Pemuda itu kembali.

Kagura menghela napasnya, dia masih ragu akan tindakan apa yang akan dia ambil. Disatu sisi jika, dia membunuh Sougo, dia akan dapt kembali kekeluarganya. Satu sisi lainnya, dia tak ingin membunuh Sougo. Dia terlanjur mencintai pemuda itu saat pertemuaannya sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dia juga tak dapat membunuh Sougo setelah mendengar cerita Pemuda itu, terutama, pengakuan pemuda itu yang merasakan hal yang sama dengan dirinya. Andai Saja, Sougo tau kalau gadis itu adalah dirinya, apa yang akan pemuda itu lakukan. Kagura bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Asyik terhanyut dalam pikirannya, Kagura tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada seseorang yang tengah mengamatinya dari kejauhan.

...

Malam hari yang begitu riuh di Kerajaan Kyo. _Ballroom_ Kerajaan itu tengah dipenuhi dengan orang-orang berpakaian elegan dan formal. Mereka adalah para bangsawan terpandang yang berasal dari wilayah Kerajaan Kyo.

Kagura sendiri tengah mengenakan dress berlengan panjang dengan bagian rok yang agak mengembang, pakaian ala _era victoria,_ berwarna hitam, senada dengan jas yang tengah Sougo kenakan. Mereka berdua kini tengah berdiri di sudut Ballroom tersebut. Sebenarnya Kagura heran kenapa dia dan Sougo berada di tempat ini. Dan ternyata, Kerajaan Kyo tengah mendakan acara peresmian pertunangan Putri Kerajaan mereka dengan salah satu bangsawan keturunan _Sasaki._

Sehari pasca penolakan Sougo terhadap putri Imai-Putri Kerajaan Kyo-, Keluarga Sasaki langsung maju melamar Putri itu. Sougo di undang, dalam rangka penerimaan permintaan maaf Sougo terhadap penolakan yang dia lakukan. Rupanya, Sougo menulis surat permohonan maaf sesaat mereka tiba kembali ke Edo dan langsung mengirimkannya. Dengan begini hubungan kedua kerajaan tersebut kembali aman.

Acara pertunangan tersebut diakhiri dengan pesta dansa. Kagura diam memperhatikan puluhan pasangan yang berdansa di sana. Tanpa dia sadari, Sougo sudah menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya ke tengah ruangan tersebut.

Kagura memandang Sougo dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kita juga berdansa." Sougo berucap seperti tau tentang apa yang tengah gadis itu pikirkan.

 _"Tapi aku tidak bisa berdansa."_ Ujar Kagura.

"Diam, dan ikutin gerakanku." Titah Sougo. Pemuda itu melingkarkan salah satu tangannya di pinggang ramping gadis itu, tangannya yang satu lagi menggerakan tangan Kagura untuk memegang pundaknya, setelah itu menggenggam salah satu tangan kagura yang bebas.

"Kita akan berdansa sederhana. Dengar, saat kaki kananku maju, maka kaki kirimu mundur dan begitu sebaliknya, paham?" instruksi Sougo yang di balas anggukan kikuk Kagura.

Malam itu mereka berdansa mengikuti lantunan musik yang mengalir lembut walaupun, sesekali gadis itu akan menginjak kaki Sougo. Tapi satu hal, Kagura merasa sangat bahagia bisa berdansa bersama Sougo seperti saat ini. Hal ini merupakan pengalaman baru untuknya.

 _'Arigatou, Sadist no Ouji'_ batinnya dengan senyum terkembang lebar di wajahnya.

...

Kagura baru akan kembali keruangannya saat, tangannya di tarik oleh seseorang. Kagura yang kaget berusaha memberontak, namun dia hentikan ketika melihat siapa orang yang menarik tangannya itu.

"Sepertinya kau menikmati kehidupan barumu," ujar sosok itu, " _Nee ... Imouto-chan."_ Sambungnya.

Kagura terdiam sejenak, kemudian menunduk mendengar sindiran dari kakaknya itu.

"Kagura, jangan katakan kalau kau tidak bisa membunuhnya." Ujar sosok itu datar, kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan adiknya itu.

 _"gomen... Kamui Nii-Sama."_ Akhirnya suara Kagura masuk ke benak Kamui-Sosok itu- setelah cukup lama terdiam.

Kamui mendengus pelan kemudian, dia menarik adiknya itu masuk ke dalam rengkuhannya.

"Kau tak ingin kembali bersama kami?" tanya Kamui.

Kagura terisak pelan, _"Aku ingin kembali Nii-Sama. Tapi, aku tak bisa berbohong. Aku mencintainya Kamui-Nii."_ Ungkap Kagura.

Kamui melepaskan dekapannya kemudian, mengelap wajahnya kasar. Dia takut. Sangat takut. Kamui tak ingin kehilangan adiknya. Dia tak ingin Kagura terlibat dalam rantai kutukan yan tak tau ujungnya itu. Kamui mencengkram kedua bahu adiknya, "Dengar Kagura, Kau yang lakukan sendiri atau Nii-Sama yang akan melakukannya." Ujarnya, membuat Kagura terbeku pada tempatnya.

...

Kagura terbangun dari tidurnya. Diperhatikan sekelilingnya. Kosong, tak ada seorang pun di sana. Saat ini Kagura tengah di perjalan pulang ke Edo.

Dengan langkah mengendap, Kagura keluar dari kamarnya menuju ke salah satu kamar yang di tempati oleh penguasa Edo itu. beruntung penjaga sedang tak ada di sana. Jadi, dia bisa mengendap-endap tanpa ketahuan.

Kagura berdiri tepat di samping Sougo yang tengah tertidur. Diperhatikannya Sosok pemuda itu. Sungguh Kagura tak sanggup untuk membunuhnya. Bagaimana pun juga, pemuda itu adalah orang yang dia cintai. Tapi perkataan kakaknya di Kyo tadi, membuat dia mau tak mau melakukannya. Memejamkan mata sejenak, Kagura mengeluarkan sebuah pisau belati kecil yang terselip di rambutnya. Gadis itu mengarahkan mata pisau tepat di jantung Sougo. Tubuh Kagura bergetar, bahkan pegangannya terhadap pisau tersebut ikut bergetar.

' _maafkan aku'_ batinnya seraya menggerakan pisau tersebut menuju jantung Sougo.

Sougo terbangun tepat saat pisau itu hampir mengenainya. Dengan gerakan cepat dia bangun, menghalau pisau tersebut hingga terlepas dari genggaman Kagura dan mengunci pergerakan Kagura.

"Sudah Ku duga bahwa kau bawahan para tetua sialan itu." Ucap Sougo dingin. Tatapannya saat ini sangat mengerikan.

"Kau pikir dengan pisau sekecil ini dapat membunuhku?" tanyanya yang saat ini tepat berada di atas tubuh Kagura yang tengah memberontak mencoba melepaskan diri. Kagura sangat takut. Wajah Sougo saat ini sangat menyeramkan. Kagura bahkan tak mengenali sosok Sougo yang ada di atasnya ini. Sougo semakin memperkuat kuncian tangannya saat Kagura mencoba melepaskan diri. Membuat gadis itu meringis kesakitan.

"Beruntung aku tidak langsung mempercayaimu." lanjutnya dingin.

Dengan kasar Sougo menarik tubuh Kagura keluar dari kamarnya menuju deck paling bawah kapal tersebut. Sougo menghempaskan tubuh Kagura kasar ke dalam salah satu kamar di bagian bawah kapal tersebut.

"Ratapi lah nasibmu selagi kau masih memiliki waktu." Ujarnya dingin seraya mengunci pintu kamar tersebut dari luar. Kagura mencoba berlari mengejar Sougo, namun terlambat. Pemuda itu sudah mengunci pintu ruang tersebut dari luar. Kagura menggedor pintu itu dengan kasar. Kini Kagura kembali menangis meratapi nasibnya di balik pintu tersebut.

...

Matahari kembali menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah kaca kapal pesiar itu. Kagura yang tengah tertidur sambil duduk di balik pintu kayu tersebut terbangun. Sougo belum menemuinya lagi. Tak ada harapan untuknya saat ini. Dia yakin, saat ini dirinya lah yang akan di bunuh oleh pemuda tersebut.

Kagura tetap diam pada posisinya untuk beberapa saat, setelah dia mengingat mantra sihir yang dapat membuka sebuah pintu yang terkunci. Kagura ingat tentang _syair_ sihir yang sempat dia pelajari dari Otae.

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa Kagura menyanyikan mantra tersebut, dan binggo. Pintu kayu tersebut terbuka. Kagura segera berlari keluar dari sana, mencoba kabur. Dia tak peduli jika dia harus menceburkan dirinya ke laut. Saat ini dia sangat ketakutan. Dia harus meminta pertolongan dari keluarganya, itu yang dia pikirkan saat ini.

Tepat ketika dia mencari jalan keluar, langkah Kagura terhenti ketika melihat sebuah pintu dengan ukiran kayu yang unik. Awalnya Kagura tak memperdulikan, karena saat ini prioritasnya adalah kabur dari tempat ini. Tetapi, akhirnya gadis itu malah memasuki kamar itu.

Gadis itu terkaget setelah melihat seorang perempuan yang memiliki ciri sama persis dengan Sougo tengah berbaring disana. Kondisinya sangat memprihatinkan. Dengan langkah perlahan Kagura mendekati perempuan tersebut. Di sentuhnya tanda vital perempuan itu. Kagura semakin panik, denyut nadi perempuan itu sangat lemah.

Tanpa berpikir lama, Kagura mengenggam tangan kiri perempuan tersebut dan menyanyikan mantra kuno keluarganya yang biasa digunakan untuk menyembuhkan. Memang tanpa suara, sebab suara gadis itu masih terkunci. Kagura tetap bernyanyi sampil berharap suaranya akan mencapai benak perempuan itu.

Sebuah keajaiban terjadi, perempuan itu terbangun dan bersamaan dengan hal itu, perlahan Kagura merasakan suaranya kembali, namun disaat yang bersamaan Kagura merasakan nyeri yang hebat di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Sakit." Rintihnya, Kagura memegang dadanya yang berdenyut sakit.

Perempuan yang baru saja terbangun itu pun kaget ketika mendapati Kagura yang terjatuh tak sadarkan diri di lantai kamarnya.

Dengan panik perempuan tersebut menghampiri tubuh Kagura, mengguncang tubuh gadis itu guna mencoba membangunkannya. Saat perempuan itu semakin panik karena Kagura tak kunjung merespon, terdengar pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Perempuan tersebut menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati dua pria dengan surai berbeda berdiri di sana.

" _Anu-ue!_ /Mitsuba!" seru kedua pria tersebut-Sougo dan Hijikata- bersamaan.

" _Sou_ - _chan! Toshi-Kun!_ Ku mohon tolong gadis ini." Pinta perempuan yang di panggil ane-ue dan Mitsuba tersebut.

Sougo terkaget saat menyadari keberadaan Kagura di sana, dengan segera dia menghampiri gadis itu dengan di susul Hijikata di belakangnya. Tatapan pemuda itu membeliak kaget melihat kondisi Kagura. Dengan cepat di rengkuhanya tubuh gadis itu.

"Kagura ... oy, Kagura ...," Sougo menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Kagura. Dingin. Hal itu yang di rasakan Sougo saat menyentuh pipi Kagura.

Detak jantung Sougo berpacu dengan cepat saat mengetahui suhu gadis itu menurut secara drastis dan semakin cepat ketika menyadari bahwa tanda vital gadis itu sangat lemah.

Dengan perasaan takut, Sougo berteriak "MAYORA! CEPAT PANGGIL GINTOKI!" titahnya yang langsung di kerjakan oleh Hijikata.

"Kagura ku mohon bertahanlah." Ucapnya seraya mengangkat tubuh Kagura, " _Ane-ue,_ aku pinjam tempat tidurmu dulu." Lanjutnya yang di balas anggukan oleh Mitsuba. Sebenarnya Mitsuba sendiri tidak mengerti dengan situasi saat ini. ' _Apa yang terjadi selama aku tertidur'_ Batinnya bertanya-tanya.

t.b.c

duh.. kok ceritanya jadi makin panjang T.T

Author bingung buat nentuin akhirnya, dilema antara bikin happy/sad ending T.T

ya.. minna sampai di sini dulu, mungkin chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir #tebarpetasan.

semoga cerita ini menghibur ya minna...


	5. Chapter 5

Seorang mermaid bersurai coklat dengan rambut diikat _ponytail_ berenang dengan cepat melewati setiap lorong Istana Rakuyou, dia nampak tak memperhatikan tatapan aneh yang diberikan oleh mermaid-mermaid lain serta penjaga Istana Rakuyou kepadanya. Satu tujuannya saat ini, yaitu menemui Raja dan Ratu Rakuyou.

"Otae?" sebuah suara yang _familiar_ menghentikan gerak mermaid tersebut. Dengan panik Otae-mermaid itu- berenang mendekati sumber suara.

"Kamui- _ouji, Gawat!_ Kagura- _hime...,"_

...

Kamui dan Otae berenang cepat menuju ruang tahta Istana. Kamui langsung mendobrak pintu besar menuju ruangan tersebut dan disambut dengan pandangan panik kedua orang tuanya.

" _Haha-ue, chichi-ue,_ Kagura...,"

"Kami sudah tau tentang itu Kamui," potong Kouka sebelum Kamui menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Bagaimana kondisinya Otae?" tanya Kankou.

"Sangat buruk _Heika,_ cahaya kehidupan Kagura- _hime_ sangat redup." Jelas otae sedih.

Kankuo menarik napasnya dalam, merutuki kecerobohannya. Harusnya dia turut serta mengirim Kamui untuk mengawasi putrinya. Kouka sendiri nampak syok, sedangkan Kamui, entahlah ekspresi _merman_ muda tersebut tak terbaca. Ekspresinya campur aduk antara marah, sedih dan merasa tak berguna sebagai kakak. Harusnya dia dapat melindungi adiknya itu, batinnya sedih.

"Otae berikan ramuan itu kepada Kouka," perintah Kankou memecahkan keheningan mereka, "Kouka kau bisa melakukannya kan?" tanya Kankou kepada istrinya.

"tentu saja, _anata._ " Jawab Kouka yakin.

"Kamui kau temanin ibumu kedaratan. Pastikan kalian bisa menyelamatkan Kagura." Perintah Kankou.

" _Ha'i, Chichi-ue._ Percayakan padaku." Sanggup Kamui.

Kamui dan Kouka segera berenang menuju tempat Kagura berada dengan membawa ramuan yang diberikan Otae.

"Kita masih memiliki waktu untuk menyelamatkannya kan, _Haha-ue_?" tanya Kamui pada ibunya.

"Tentu saja Kamui-kun, Kita harus bisa menyelamatkan adikmu itu, sayang." Jawab Kouka sambil tersenyum.

Mendengar jawaban ibunya itu, Kamui tersenyum. 'Tunggu kami, Kagura' batinnya seraya mengikuti ibunya berenang keluar dari Istana.

ooOoo

 **Mermaid Princess from Amanto Land**

 **Disclaimer : Gintama By Sorachi Hideaki a.k.a Gorilla-** ** _Sensei._** **Story By Me**

 **Warning : OOC, Rated T, AU, Typo.**

 **ooOoo**

Jauh di atas permukaan laut. Lebih tepatnya di sebuah kapal yang tengah berlayar, Sougo tengah duduk bersandar di samping tempat tidur tempat Kagura berbaring. Di samping pemuda tersebut juga berdiri dua orang pria bersurai beda dan seorang perempuan yang memiliki ciri fisik yang sama persis dengan dirinya.

"Untuk saat ini, hanya ini yang bisa saya lakukan, _Okita-Heika._ " Ucap pria bersurai silver-Gintoki-, "Saya permisi dari sini. Jika, terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, anda dapat memanggil saya kembali." Lanjutnya seraya memohon izin keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Hm, Terima kasih, _Gintoki-Sensei."_ Balas Sougo datar.

"Sou- _chan,_ sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu. Biar _Anee-ue_ yang menjaga gadis ini." Ujar Mitsuba yang saat itu berdiri di samping Hijikata.

Sougo menggeleng pelan, "Harusnya _Anee-ue_ yang beristirahat. _Anee-ue_ baru saja sadar, bukan?" Sougo menolak secara halus perintah Mitsuba. Salah satu hal yang tidak pernah dia lakukan sebelumnya.

"Benar kata Sougo, Mitsuba. Kau masih harus beristirahat." Titah Hijikata, mengiyakan perkataan Sougo.

" _Mou, Toshi-kun_ sama saja." Balas perempuan yang lebih muda beberapa tahun dari Hijikata itu seraya menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, _Ane-ue,_ Aku terkejut ketika melihat _Anee-ue_ akhirnya bangun. Aku senang sekali. Aku sangat merindukan _Anee-ue._ " Ucap Sougo seraya memeluk kakaknya itu. posisi mereka sekarang, Sougo masih di posisi duduk sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di perut Mitsuba yang saat itu berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

Mitsuba mengelus sayang pucuk kepala pasir adiknya itu, "Aku juga merindukan kalian." Ucapnya yang dibalas pelukan Hijikata dari belakang.

"Kami sangat merindukanmu, Mitsuba." Suara Hijikata ikut menyambung percakapan kedua kakak beradik itu. senyum lebar kini tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Dia senang, sangat senang malah. Sekarang, Istrinya telah bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

" _Nee,_ bisa kalian ceritakan apa yang terjadi selama aku tertidur. Terutama tentang gadis ini?" tanya Mitsuba, tatapan wajahnya kini beralih menatap Kagura yang tertidur.

Hijikata terdiam sejenak kemudian, dia melirik Sougo. Mengerti dengan arti tatapan mata Hijikata, Sougo menghela napas sejenak, lalu menceritakan semua hal telah mereka berdua lalui bersama seraya mencoba menyelematkan nyawa Mitsuba.

Dimulai dari kecelakan yang keluarga mereka alami hingga menyebabkan kedua orang tua mereka meninggal. Saat itu, Sougo yang terdampar di sebuah pulau kecil di wilayah Kerajaan Kyo berusaha mencari tau keberadaan keluarganya yang lain. Dengan bantuan Kerajaan Kyo, akhirnya Sougo dapat kembali ke Edo dengan perasaan sedih. Seminggu setelah dia kembali ke Edo, Sougo bertemu dengan Hijikata yang ternyata dapat menyelematkan Mitsuba pasca kejadian meledaknya kapal mereka.

Tak Hanya itu, Hijikata juga mendapat informasi terkait penyebab meledaknya Kapal mereka. Sepakat, Sougo dan Hijikata menyembunyikan keberadaan Mitsuba dengan menyembunyikannya di Kediaman Sakata Gintoki, yang saat itu menjabat sebagai kepala Tabib Istana sekaligus sahabat orang tua Sougo. Dari sanalah, dimulai skenario Sougo dan Hijikata untuk melenyapkan para tetua Istana yang ternyata berniat membunuh keluarga Okita dan menggantikan kepemimpinan kerajaan kepada keluarga _Hitotsubashi._

Pandangan Mitsuba menjadi berkaca-kaca mendengarkan cerita adiknya itu. kesedihan melandanya ketika mengetahui bahwa kedua orang tua mereka telah tiada ditambah perjuangan adik serta suaminya itu untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Lalu, siapa gadis ini, Sou- _chan?"_ Mitsuba kembali menanyakan tentang Kagura.

"Aku juga tidak tau _Anee-ue._ Aku menemukannya terdampar di pinggir pantai seminggu yang lalu. Kemungkinan dia adalah mata-mata tetua Istana yang mencoba membunuhku." Jelas sougo tanpa menapik bahwa gadis itu semalam hendak membunuhnya. Mendadak perasaan kecewa muncul di benak Sougo.

"Tidak mungkin!" seru Mitsuba tiba-tiba, "Gadis ini sudah menolongku." Lanjutnya. Mitsuba sangat yakin, nyanyian yang dia dengar dalam tidurnya adalah suara gadis itu. dan berkat itu juga, Mitsuba merasa tubuhnya kembali sehat. Ya, dia sangat yakin, gadis itu yang telah menyembuhkannya.

"Tapi semalam dia mencoba membunuhku, _Anee-ue!"_ Terang Sougo yang di jawab dengan pandangan tak percaya oleh Mitsuba.

Hijikata dan Mitsuba tersentak kaget mendengar pengakuan Sougo. "Oy, kau serius Sougo?" tanya Hijikata tak percaya.

Sougo tersentak sejenak ketika dia menyerukan penjelesannya tadi, bukannya Kagura dia kurung di kamar bawah kapal ini. Sougo sangat yakin bahwa dia telah mengunci pintu tersebut lalu, bagaimana cara gadis itu keluar dan berada disini. Batin Sougo mulai bertanya-tanya.

"Aku mendengar sebuah nyanyian," ucap Mitsuba lagi, "Karena, mendengar lagu itulah aku bisa kembali bangun." Jelasnya. Mitsuba terdiam, dalam batinnya dia bertanya, kenapa dia begitu membela gadis yang terbaring itu.

Sougo kaget, dia baru pertama kali melihat kakanya seperti ini. Akhirnya mereka bertiga terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Sebenarnya, Sougo dan Hijikata juga mendengar lantunan sebuah lagu yang mereka sendiri tak mengerti asal lagu tersebut. Mereka terasa asing dengan _syairnya._ Karena takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Mitsuba, mereka berdua langsung membuka pintu kamar itu dengan sedikit kasar. Ketika pintu terbuka mereka sudah di suguhi pemandangan yang mengejutkan, yaitu Mitsuba yang terbangun dan Kagura yang tak sadarkan diri di lantai kamar Mitsuba.

...

Gintoki tengah membolak-balik halaman buku yang dia baca. Saat ini dia berada di ruangan pribadinya. Nampaknya, Gintoki masih penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dengan calon ratu mereka-menurut Gintoki-. Dilihat sejenak, tak ada yang aneh dengan Kondisi gadis tersebut, namun anehnya kondisi gadis itu berada di kondisi kritis untuk saat ini.

Gintoki yakin ada sesuatu yang aneh tentang gadis itu sebab, obat-obatan yang biasa dia berikan kepada Mitsuba dan itu bekerja, namun tidak untuk gadis itu. dan akhirnya, Gintoki terpaksa menggunakan sihirnya untuk menghentikan regenasi tubuh gadis tersebut yang berjalan dengan cepat.

"Ketemu!" seru Gintoki saat menemukan informasi yang dia cari. Ternyata firasatnya dari awal benar.

...

Kamui merasa ada yang mengikuti mereka berdua sesaat setelah dia dan ibunya meninggalkan Istana Rakuyou. Tatapan matanya berubah waspada. Dia mengamati setiap sudut yang dapat di jangkau oleh matanya. Dan tepat saat itu, Kamui segera mendorong ibunya menjauh seraya berteriak " _Haha-ue!_ Cepat menghindar dan kembali ke Istana!" seru Kamui.

Tapi terlambat, sebuah sihir menyerupai lingkaran air telah menangkap mereka duluan. Kouka terkaget ketika putranya itu mendorong serta menyerukan untuk menghindar. Dan dirinya bertambah kaget ketika penjara air mengurung dirinya dan putranya, serta kehadiran sosok misterius di hadapan mereka.

"Kau!" Kamui berteriak tak percaya.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi, _Nee, Kamui-Sama, Kouka-Sama."_ sosok itu berujar dengan seringai lebar di wajahnya.

...

Kembali ke tempat Kagura berada. Ketiga Sosok yang masih terhanyut dalam pikiran mereka sendiri itu tersentak kaget. Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Kagura meronta dan menggeliat tak nyaman.

"berhenti ... Jangan ... men-de-kat." Rancau gadis itu dalam tidurnya.

" _China_!" seru Sougo tak sadar ketika mendengar rancauan Kagura. " _China_ , Oy, _China_ , sadarlah!" serunya sambil menepuk pelan pipi gadis itu.

Kagura tak merespon, tubuhnya semakin bergerak gelisah, peluh mulai membanjiri pelepisnya. "hentikan...," rancau gadis itu lagi.

Mitsuba dan Hijikata turut panik melihatnya, "toshi- _kun,_ sebaiknya aku memanggil Gintoki- _sensei._ " Ujar Mitsuba seraya hendak keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Langkah Mitsuba terhenti ketika Hijikata menahan lengannya, "Aku ikut!" Ujar pria itu dan pergi memanggil Gintoki bersama Mitsuba.

Sougo memperhatikan sejenak langkah kedua kakaknya keluar dari ruangan itu, kini fokusnya kembali ke Kagura yang semakin bergerak liar dalam tidurnya. Tubuh gadis itu basah oleh keringat yang mengucur deras dari tubuhnya, suhu badannya kembali menurun akan tetapi, detak jantung gadis itu mendenyut menggila.

" _Oy, China Musume,_ Bangunlah!" Sougo panik, dia membawa Kagura yang menggeliat tak nyaman kedalam pelukannya, mencoba menenangkan gadis yang semalam mau membunuhnya itu. satu sisi Sougo merutuki tindakan bodohnya ini, tetapi sisi lainnya tak ingin melihat gadis itu menderita. Sougo berdecih merutuki perasaan aneh yang hinggap pada dirinya.

"Mami ... Kamui-Nii.. Larii!" bersamaan dengan kalimat itu Kagura tersentak bangun dari tidurnya. Setetes air mata jatuh di kedua pipinya. Gadis itu mengerjap pelan memperhatikan sekitar.

"akhirnya kau sadar juga, _China._ Apa yang Kau mimpikan?" tanya Sougo yang kini menatap wajah Kagura. Dia menghapus jejak air mata yang turun di wajah gadis itu dengan kedua ibu jari tanganya.

"Sa-di-st?" ucap Kagura terbata.

Sougo tersentak ketika mendengar suara Kagura. "Omae, Suaramu..." jeda sejenak, "Suaramu kembali." Lanjut Sougo kaget.

Kagura tak merespon Sougo. Pikiran Kagura kembali ke mimpi yang baru di alaminya, tiba-tiba perasaan khawatir itu muncul secara nyata. Mami dan kakanya saat ini dalam bahaya. Dengan gerak cepat, Kagura bangkit dari posisi tidurnya-setelah melepaskan rengkuhan Sougo-, tubuhnya agak sedikit terhuyung karena keseimbangan tubuhnya belum kembali. Beruntung Sougo cepat menangkapnya.

"Oy, _China,_ Ada apa? Kau terlihat panik." Ucap Sougo.

"Mami dan Kamui- _Nii_ dalam bahaya. Orang itu telah berhasil menangkap mereka." Jelas Kagura yang tentu saja Sougo tak mengerti maksudnya.

"Apa mak-,"

 **Duaaarrr**

Ucapan Sougo terhenti ketika mendengar suara ledakan dari luar. Sontak Sougo hendak berlari menuju sumber suara. Langkahnya terhenti sejenak ketika Kagura mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kau tunggulah disini." Perintahnya.

Kagura menggelengkan kepala, "Aku ikut!" tegas gadis itu.

"Tidak! Ini berbahaya, _China!"_ balas sougo tak mau mengalah.

Kagura yang pada dasarnya itu keras kepala, tetap memaksa untuk ikut keluar. Hal itu membuat Sougo emosi. Dia menarik lengan gadis itu kasar dan menghempaskannya ke tempat tidur tadi.

"Arrgghh." Kagura merintih pelan saat tubuhnya mendarat sukses di tempat tidur. Dorongan kasar Sougo membuat kalung yang selalu di sembunyikan Kagura di balik bajunya keluar. Sougo terdiam membatu ketika melihat benda itu.

"Kau, gadis yang waktu itu?" tanya Sougo.

"Sougo cepatlah keluar! Kondisi kita dalam bahaya!" teriak Hijikata seraya membawa Mitsuba masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut.

Sougo terkaget mendengar suara Hijikata. Dengan gerak cepat dia mengeluarkan borgol dari kantung jasnya, lalu memborgol tangan kiri Kagura pada tiang penyangga tempat tidur itu.

"Sadist, ku mohon lepaskan!" Pinta Kagura, seraya menarik-narik tangannya yang terkunci disana.

"Tidak! Kau tetap disini bersama _Anee-ue._ " Tolak Sougo.

"Tapi, Mami dan Kamui- _Nii_ dalam bahaya!" seru Kagura, dia masih mencoba menarik tangannya, berharap borgol itu dapat putus.

"Aku akan menyelamatkan mereka. Jadi, tetap tenanglah di sini bersama _Anee-ue_." Suara Sougo melembut. Dia mengecup singkat pucuk kepala Kagura. Sontak Kagura melebarkan kedua matanya.

" _Anee-ue,_ tetap lah disini sampai keadaan aman. Aku dan _Mayora-Nii_ akan mengecek keadaan." Ucap Sougo sambil mengecup singkat pipi kakaknya, "Aku titip dia juga." Lanjut Sougo, kemudian berlalu bersama Hijikata meninggalkan mereka berdua.

...

Di luar sana, nampak beberapa prajurit yang berjaga tengah bertarung melawan segerombolan makhluk aneh yang tak terdefinisi apa jenisnya.

"Yo, Okita- _Heika._ Anda terlambat menikmati jamuan mereka." Ucap pria berbadan besar bak Gorilla, Kondo Isao, Panglima perang Kerajaan Edo.

"Bagaimana kondisinya, Kondo-San?" tanya Hijikata.

"Sangat sulit untuk di jelaskan _Toshi-Sama._ Jumlah mereka tiga kali lebih banyak dari kita." Jelas Kondo.

"Kalau begitu habisi mereka semua." Perintah Sougo yang sekarang sudah mengeluarkan katananya dan begitupun Hijikata.

Mereka bertiga, beserta para prajurit yang dibawa oleh Sougo, bertarung dengan makhluk aneh tersebut. Langkah Sougo dan Hijikata terhenti ketika melihat seorang perempuan yang memiliki fisik setengah ikan, tengah duduk di atas lingkaran air. Di dalam lingkaran tersebut terkurung dua jenis makhluk yang sama dengan perempuan itu.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Okita- _Oosama._ " Ucap perempuan itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Hijikata, kini dia berdiri di depan Sougo, melindungi rajanya itu.

"Kalian tidak perlu tau aku siapa karena yang ingin menyambut kalian bukan aku, tapi mereka." Perempuan itu menunjuk sebuah kapal yang besar.

Sougo dan Hijikata memicingkan pandangan mereka, sedetik kemudian pandangan mereka menajam. Para tetua Istana dan seorang pria bersurai _light brown-blond_ berdiri di sana.

"Para tetua sialan itu!" geram Sougo emosi.

"Lama tak berjumpa Okita- _Heika, Hijikata-Ouji."_ Sapa sosok tersebut yang dengan bantuan sihir perempuan tadi, kini berada tepat dihadapan Hijikata dan Sougo.

Hijikata menyeret Sougo mundur, membentengi tubuh Sougo.

"Sougo, aku urus yang ini dan kau cari cara untuk menyelamatkan mereka." Hijikata berujar seraya menunjuk dua sosok yang terkurung dalam lingkaran air itu.

Sougo mengangguk paham, dengan cepat mereka bergerak berpencar. Sosok tadi hendak menghentikan Sougo, tapi Hijikata lebih dahulu menghalanginya.

"Lawanmu adalah aku, Hitotsubashi- _Sama."_ ujar Hijikata dengan nada mengejek.

...

Sougo berlari berlawan arah dengan Hijikata menuju sosok yang terbang diatas sana. Otaknya mulai berpikir. Sesaat, Sougo dapat membaca perintah yang di berikan oleh pemuda bersurai _Vermilion_ yang terkurung di sana.

"Oy, _Onna!_ " Sougo berseru ke sosok itu, "Terima ini!" Serunya seraya menembakan Bazooka ke arah sosok itu.

"Cih, Kau pikir senjata itu dapat membunuhku." Ujarnya meremehkan, namun sosok itu salah perkiraan, sesaat dia meledekan peluru bazooka, dari balik asap itu sebuah Katana melayang dan tepat menancap di telapak tangan kanannya.

Sosok itu berteriak kesakitan dan membuat aliran sihirnya tak stabil. Hal itu di manfaatkan oleh Kamui-pria _vermelion_ tadi-untuk menghancurkan penjara air itu. dengan cepat Kamui menarik maminya untuk turut terjun dari sana, dan mereka mendarat dengan sempurna setelah sebelumnya, Kamui mengucapkan mantra yang mengubah ekar mereka menjadi kaki.

" _Haha-ue,_ Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kamui yang di balas dengan anggukan Kouka.

"Terima Kasih, Sayang." Ucap Kouka yang membuat Kamui tersenyum senang.

"Terima Kasih, Manusia." Ucap Kamui ke Sougo.

"Kalian keluarga Kagura?" tanya Sougo.

"Ya, dimana Kagura sekarang?" tanya Kamui panik.

"Dia berada bersama kakakku." Jawab Sougo.

"Ku mohon, bawa kami ke sana." Ucap Kouka.

Sougo hendak mengiyakan, ketika sebuah petir menyambar tepat di samping mereka.

"Kurang ajar! Kau akan menerima balasannya, manusia darat!" teriak murka perempuan itu.

Kamui maju ke depan, lalu mengucapkan sebuah mantra. Sekarang sebuah _naginata-_ sebuah tombak dengan mata pisau katana di ujungnya- dengan aliran api biru mengelilinginya, berada di tangan Kamui.

"Lawanmu adalah aku, Otae!" seru Kamui. Ya, sosok perempuan tadi adalah Otae, penyihir kerajaan Rakuyou.

Otae menyeringai seram, "Aku terima tantanganmu, _Ouji-Sama."_ balasnya.

"Bocah, tolong bawa ibuku menjauh dari sini." Perintah Kamui.

Sougo sebenarnya tak suka diperintah. Untuk kondisi ini dia akan menurut dahulu.

"Ayo, Ikuti saya nyonya." Ajak Sougo ke Kouka. Mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan Kamui.

Sougo mengeluarkan Katana yang tersisa satu lagi untuk melindungi wanita dewasa yang berada di belakangnya. Dia mencoba menghalau setiap serangan musuh yang ada di depannya agar tak melukai wanita itu.

Tepat saat mereka hampir sampai di _deck_ kapal itu, dari jauh sebuah peluru melaju kencang ke arah Sougo.

...

Mitsuba tengah mencoba melepaskan borgolan pada tangan gadis cantik bersurai _vermilion_ di hadapannya _._ sungguh dia tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan adiknya satu itu. Mitsuba mengerti jika, Sougo ingin melindungi gadis ini. Tapi, tidak dengan cara seperti ini juga kan?

"Tunggu sebentar, hmmm," Mitsuba menghentikan kalimatnya karena dia tak tau nama gadis ini.

"Kagura. Namaku Kagura, _Onee-san_." Sahut Kagura seakan mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Mitsuba.

"Kagura- _chan,_ nama yang indah." Puji Mitsuba.

Mitsuba akhirnya berhasil membuka borgol itu dengan menggunakan kawat yang tersembunyi di sana.

 **Ceklek** ** _,_** borgol itu pun terbuka, membuat Mitsuba dan Kagura tersenyum senang. Tapi, raut wajah Kagura seketika berubah tegang ketika benaknya menerima bayangan sebuah peluru yang meluncur cepat ke arah Sougo yang tengah berlari bersama maminya.

"SOUGOOOO!" teriak Kagura spontan yang menyebabkan Mitsuba turut panik mendengar nama adiknya itu.

 **t.b.c**

hai.. minna-san, bertemu lagi sama Author ^^

Waduuuh, padahal rencana ini chapter terakhir tapi nggak jadi karena seketika otak blank.

maafkan lah Author yang plin-plan ini #bungkukmintamaaf

this chapter specials for:

Firufiru, guest dan masih suka kamu, serta para reader yang sudah fav/follow fanfic ini.

serta terima kasih juga buat para silent reader yang sudah meluangkan waktunya membaca fic ini.

terima kasih buat kalian semua #bungkukhormat

mungkin Author akan hiatus sejenak karena saat ini Author sedang ujian T.T

saa, minna... semoga terhibur ya ^^

dan jika berkenan, silahkan tinggalkan review di kolom review ya ^^

-Salam hangat dari _Snow Fairy Yuki-_


	6. Chapter 6

ooOoo

 **Mermaid Princess from Amanto Land**

 **Disclaimer : Gintama By Sorachi Hideaki a.k.a Gorilla- _Sensei._ Story By Me**

 **Warning : OOC, Rated T, AU, Typo.**

 **ooOoo**

Sougo meringis tertahan saat lengan kirinya tertembus peluru musuh. Sial, karena terlalu fokus melindungi wanita di belakangnya membuat dia tak memperhatikan sekitarnya. Beruntung Kouka tadi mendorong tubuhnya, sehingga yang kena hanya lengannya, bukan bagian vitalnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Okita- _Heika_?" tanya Kouka panik.

"Hmm, hanya tergores sedikit," ringisnya.

"Biar aku sembuhkan," Kouka menggerakan tangannya menuju luka di lengan Sougo, lalu menyanyikan sebuah mantra untuk menyembuhkan luka pemuda itu, membuat Sougo merasakan sejuk di area lengannya.

Baru setengah _lirik,_ tiba-tiba salah satu musuh melayangkan senjatanya ke arah Kouka. Panik, Sougo yang menyadarinya dengan cepat menarik tubuh Kouka mencoba menahan serangan musuh tersebut namun, gagal. Serangan musuh tersebut melukai dada bidang Sougo, membuat pemuda itu meringis pelan lalu, dengan brutal melayangkan senjatanya memotong kepalanya setelah itu, mereka berdua sama-sama terjatuh.

"Sou- _chan_!" Mitsuba berteriak horror mendapati kondisi adiknya yang mengenaskan, begitupun Kagura yang membelalakan matanya. Mereka berdua langsung berlari ke arah Sougo yang berada tepat di samping Kouka.

"Mami?" Kagura kaget ketika menyadari Maminya berada disana. Kouka tersenyum seraya mengelus sayang surai putrinya.

"Suaramu sudah kembali?" tanya Kouka yang hanya dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Kagura. Manik biru cerah putrinya itu menatap khawatir ke arah Sougo.

"A-a-pa yang kalian berdua lakukan disini? Aku sudah bilang untuk tetap berada di sana sampai keadaan aman, bukan?" ucap Sougo dengan susah payah. Tatapan matanya sayu, dengan meringis pelan memegang letak lukanya.

Sougo berdecih mendapati dirinya yang dua kali terkena serangan musuh. Batinnya kesal. Bisa-bisanya dia terkena serangan dua kali secara berturut-turut, hal yang sangan jarang terjadi bagi seorang, Okita Sougo.

"Aku akan mengobatinya." Ucap Kouka seraya menyanyikan mantra kembali dan kali ini lagi-lagi terpotong saat sesosok pemuda bersurai _Varmelion_ terhempas ke arah mereka.

"Kamui- _Nii_!/Kamui!" Kagura dan Kouka berteriak bersamaan, saat sosok tersebut jatuh tepat di sebelah Sougo.

Kamui berusaha berdiri di bantu dengan _naginata-_ nya. Pemuda itu merasakan sekujur tubuhnya sakit. "Cuih." Decih Kamui seraya meludahkan darah dari mulutnya. Sial baginya, Otae memang bukan tandingannya.

Tak hanya Kamui, Kondo dan Hijikata yang tengah bertarung dengan Hitotsubashi pun mengalami tekanan yang sama.

"Sial, berapa kali pun kita menyerangnya, sihir pelindungan akan menangkis serangan kita." Ujar Hijikata yang masih memasang kuda-kuda.

"kau benar Hijikata _-Sama._ Sihir pelindungannya kuat sekali." Kondo membenarkan ucapan Hijikata.

"Kalo begini lebih baik kita mundur dulu."sarannya.

"Cih!" Hijikata berdecih, untuk pertama kalinya dia mengaku kalah, "Baiklah, Kondo- _San._ " Lanjutnya menerima saran Kondo.

Mereka berdua mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kabur dari sana. Tepat saat sebuah meriam mengarah ke mereka, dengan cepat Hijikata membelahnya menghasilkan sebuah ledakan dan asap yang membantu mereka untuk melarikan diri.

Hitotsubashi tersenyum miring menyadari kedua lawannya kabur, "Kalian tak akan bisa kemana-mana." Ucapnya dengan seringai mengerikan.

...

Sementar itu, Jauh di ke dalaman laut, Kankou yang tengah berada di Istana Rakuyou mulai merasakan firasat buruk tentang keluarganya.

"Sebaiknya aku turut menyusul mereka." Gumannya seraya berdiri dari singgasananya.

" _Umibozu-Heika_!" sebuah teriakan terdengar ketika Kankou hendak meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya kepada pengawal yang tadi meneriakan nama gelarnya.

"Gawat, Heika! Istana kita tengah di kepung pemberontak!" lapor pengawal tersebut panik.

Kankou atau yang lebih di kenal dengan nama _Umibozu_ tersebut, membeliak kaget. Dia salah perkiraan ternyata. Rupanya mereka tak hanya mengejar putrinya tetapi juga ingin menjatuhkan dirinya.

Dia menggertak pelan, "Siapkan Pasukan! Aku akan memimpin pertempuran kali ini." Titahnya yang langsung di kerjakan oleh pengawal tersebut.

Kankou menengadah kepalanya, "Kamui, tolong lindungi ibu dan adikmu." Gumannya, berharap Sang Putra kebanggaannya itu mampu memenuhi permintaannya.

...

"Ehm ... Sungguh pemandangan yang indah!" Seru Otae senang diiringi dengan tawa mengerikan. Saat ini dirinya tengah berada tepat di hadapan Kamui. Dia memperhatikan pemandangan di sekelilingnya. Seringai menakutkan semakin lebar di wajahnya.

"Sougo! Mitsuba!/ _Heika_!" Hijikata dan Kondo berteriak panik ketika mendapati kondisi Sougo yang tengah terbaring di pangkuan Kagura dengan Kouka yang tengah menyanyikan sebuah mantra untuk menyembuhkan luka pemuda tersebut.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Mitsuba?" tanya Hijikata panik seraya memeluk Mitsuba.

Mitsuba mengangguk pelan, "Toshi- _Kun,_ Sou- _chan ..._ ," ucapnya terisak, membuat Hijikata ikut menoleh ke arah Sougo. Tatapannya sendu, dia merasa gagal melindungi Raja sekaligus iparnya itu.

Kagura sendiri menatap sedih pemuda yang tengah ada di pangkuannya. Diperhatikannya kondisi di sekitarnya. Satu kata yang cocok untuk menjelaskan situasi ini, Kacau. Kagura juga menatap nanar Mami dan kakaknya -yang tengah berdiri memunggunginya itu- posisi Kamui tengah berada di status siaga. Dia bersiap-siap, mungkin saja Otae akan menyerang mereka lagi.

"Kalian berdua bisa lepas dari Hitotsubashi rupanya," Ucap Otae meremehkan, "Tapi tak apa, aku jadi memiliki banyak mainan sekarang." Lanjutnya seraya mengucapkan sebuah mantra yang membentuk sebuah tombak dari air.

Kamui, Hijikata dan Kondo langsung bersiap menghadang Otae sedangkan, Kagura masih menatap tak percaya kalau Otae akan menyerang mereka. Gadis itu menatap nanar Otae yang sudah dia anggap sebagai kakak sendiri itu.

"A-a-nego, kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?" tanya Kagura tak sadar, kini pipi gadis cantik itu sudah dialiri air mata.

"Kau bertanya kenapa aku melakukan semua ini, _Nee,_ Kagura- _hime_?" Otae menjawab dengan senyuman miringnya.

"Harusnya kau cukup pintar _Himegimi,"_ nada Otae meremehkan, "Itu karena aku membenci kalian semua!" serunya, Tombak air yang ia ciptakan semakin banyak.

"Ta-pi, kenapa _anego_? Aku tak mengerti?" tanya Kagura lagi, sungguh gadis itu tak mengerti kenapa Otae membenci mereka.

"Kenapa kau tak tanyakan itu langsung kepada Mami tersayangmu itu, Kagura- _Himegimi_? _"_ Balasnya.

"Mami?" Kagura menatap Maminya, yang tengah tertunduk. Kouka baru saja menyelesaikan mantranya untuk menyembuhkan Sougo. Keadaan mereka berubah menjadi tegang sekarang.

"Berisik!" suara Kamui memecahkan ketengan mereka. Entah kapan pemuda itu bergerak. Kamui sekarang tengah melayang di udara dan mengayunkan senjatanya ke arah otae.

 _Crasshh ..._

Serangan dadakan Kamui tadi tepat mengenai lengan Otae, membuat penyihir itu menjerit kesakitan.

"Kau!" Otae berteriak murka, "akan kuhancurkan kalian semua!"

Otae membaca mantranya lagi, kini sebuah tombak meluncur cepat ke arah Kamui. Beruntung pemuda itu dapat menangkisnya tetapi tetap dapat membuat Kamui terdorong ke belakang.

Kondisi mereka bertambah kacau saat Otae bersiap melayangkan tombak air ke arah mereka.

"Kondo- _san,_ tolong kau bawa Mitsuba ke tempat yang aman. Aku akan mencoba membantu pemuda ini menahan serangan musuh sembari melindungi mereka bertiga." Bisik Hijikata ke Kondo menyadari bahwa kondisi saat ini berbahaya seraya melirik Mitsuba dan Sougo.

"baiklah, Hijikata- _sama._ " Jawan Kondo seraya menarik tangan Mitsuba, "Mitsuba-Sama, ikut saya." Lanjutnya seraya mengangkat tubuh Mitsuba di pundaknya lalu menjauhi tempat tersebut, membuat Mitsuba membeliak kaget dan tak sempat melawan.

Kamui melirik Kondo yang berlari seraya membawa Mitsuba, "Kagura, Mami. Ikutlah bersama orang itu. biar aku yang akan melawan Otae." Perintah Kamui tepat saat Sougo tersadar.

"Tidak! Aku akan membantu kalian disini." Tolak Kouka.

"Kami akan baik-baik saja Mami." Balasnya seraya melirik Hijikata, seakan meminta pria tersebut menyetujui perkataannya.

"Aku juga tidak mau!" teriak Kagura, "Aku juga ingin membantu o-," perkataan terputus saat sebuah tangan membelai lembut pipinya.

"S-sa-dist?" Kagura terbata.

"Yang kakakmu katakan ada benarnya, _China._ Ikutlah bersama Kondo- _san_ dan _Ane-ue._ Kami akan membereskan kekacauan ini." Ucapnya lembut, yang terdengar seperti bukan Sougo sekali.

"Ta-," perkataanya terputus lagi saat Sougo menempelkan jarinya tepat di bibir Kagura.

"Sssttt, percayalah pada kami, _China._ Kau tak ingin ada sesuatu yang berbahaya terhadap Mamimu, bukan?" Sambung pemuda tersebut, yang entah bagaimana menjadi sihir tersendiri untuk membuat Kagura mengangguk patuh dan bangkit sambil mengenggam tangan Maminya.

"Ayo, Mami!" Ajaknya meninggalkan tempat tersebut, meninggalkan ketiga pemuda itu di belakangnya.

"Nah, sekarang kita bisa bermain dengan leluasa." Ucap Sougo dengan senyum sadistnya seraya berdiri. Ketiga pemuda itu langsung mengambil posisi mereka.

"Kalian hadapi saja tamu kalian itu sementara, aku akan bersenang-senang dengan yang ini." Ucap Kamui seraya tersenyum dan menunjuk sosok yang ikut muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Ah~ dia belum menyerah juga rupanya." Desah Hijikata sambil menyalakan rokoknya.

" _Hijibaka-Nii,_ kau kabur dari orang itu ternyata." Sougo menatap datar Hijikata.

"Kau akan tau kenapa kami kabur setelah ikut melawannya, _Sadist-Ouji_." Balas Hijikata sambil menghembuskan asap rokok. Sougo hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Hijikata- _Nii,_ jika, sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padaku, tolong jaga 'dia' dan 'dia', untukku." Ucap Sougo seraya mengambil katana-nya.

"Aku pun memiliki permintaan yang sama, Sougo- _Heika._ " Timpal Hijikata juga ikut mengeluarkan Katana-nya.

"Kalau begitu, Aku memiliki permintaan yang sama juga untuk kalian, tolong jaga ibu dan adikku jika aku yang bernasib sial." Sambung Kamui.

Mereka bertiga saling melirik satu sama lain, kemudian tersenyum.

"apakah ada bala bantuan yang akan datang?" tanya Kamui dengan posisi siap menyerang, _Naginata_ -nya terancung ke depan.

" _Tiga puluh menit_ lagi mereka tiba di sini." Jawab Sougo.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Kamui tersenyum miring seraya menatap Sougo dan Hijikata.

Seakan mengerti, mereka seraya kompak berkata, "Bertahanlah selama _tiga puluh menit_ hingga kita bisa menyelamatkan mereka!" Seru mereka serentak, sambil menyerang lawan masing-masing.

...

Kamui kini berada tepat di hadapan Otae.

" _Nee,_ tidakkah kau berpikir menggunakan sihirmu sementara aku tidak bisa itu merupakan cara licik, Otae?" Kamui tersenyum meremehkan, "Bukankah kau juga menguasai teknik bertarung yang sama sepertiku?" sambungnya.

Otae membalas perkataan Kamui dengan senyum miring. Dia mengucapkan mantra yang merubah dirinya menjadi manusia dan mengeluarkan sebuah tobak yang terbuat dari air.

"Dengan senang hati, aku akan membunuhmu, _Ouji-Sama._ " Ucapnya.

Dan pertarungan mereka berdua pun dimulai. Baik Kamui dan Otae saling menyerang tanpa ada yang memposisikan diri untuk bertahan.

"Bukankah ini sudah cukup, Otae!? Kau sudah membunuh Soyo- _Hime!_ Apakah itu kurang cukup bagimu!?" teriak Kamui di tengah pertarungan mereka.

"Kau pikir hanya dengan nyawa tunangan bodohmu itu, semua sudah terbayar!?" Otae melayangkan tombaknya yang di tangkis dengan mudah oleh Kamui.

"Bukankah itu sudah setara dengan nyawa adikmu itu! Kau pikir, aku akan terima atas kematian Soyo!" murka Kamui seraya melayangkan senjatanya, yang dapat di hindari juga oleh Otae.

"Kau hanya kehilangan tunanganmu, Kamui!- Otae berteriak murka, tatapan dan raut wajahnya nampak menampilkan dendam yang mendalam.

"Tak ingatkah kalau kalian juga telah membantai keluargaku, para keturunan penyihir _mermaid_!" lanjutnya.

Kamui dan Otae sama-sama terdorong ke belakang saat kedua senjata mereka kembali beradu. Otae menarik tombaknya ke samping. Tatapannya menunduk.

"Hanya karena kesalahan dari putri bungsu kerajaan kalian yang bodoh itu _seratus_ tahun lalu, kalian dengan seenaknya mengasingkan kami ke wilayah palung laut terdalam. Tak tau kah kalian banyak dari kami yang menderita karena peraturan tersebut!- Otae menatap lurus ke arah Kamui.

"tempat tersebut gelap, kumuh, menakutkan dan yang terpenting kami susah untuk mendapatkan makanan di sana! Banyak dari kami yang juga di paksa untuk menjadi budak kalian! Hidup kami penuh dengan tekanan! Kenapa!? Kenapa kami yang harus menderita padahal dengan jelas bahwa putri bodoh itulah yang bersalah!? Bahkan, _Shinpachi_ juga harus menjadi korban kalian!" dengan murka Otae mengucapkan mantranya lagi dan kini sebuah tombak besar dia luncurkan ke arah Kamui.

Kamui terdorong ke belakang akibat menahan tombak tersebut. Tubuhnya menabrak tiang penyangga layar kapal.

"Arrghh." Rintihnya sambil memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Tapi, kau tenang saja, _Ouji-Sama,_ " ucap Otae seraya memegang dagu Kamui untuk menghadap ke arahnya, "Yang akan menghancurkan kalian bukanlah aku melainkan adik manismu itu." sambungnya.

Kamui mengarahkan ujung _naginata-_ nya ke arah Otae.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan terhadap adikku, Sialan!" serunya sambil menlayangkan serangan ke arah Otae.

" _Mermaid of destruction._ " Suara Otae menghentikan serangan Kamui.

"Bukankah itu jiwa yang tertanam dalam diri, Kagura- _Hime_? Seorang _mermaid_ penghancur yang terlahir dari seorang _Merman_ dan _Siren._ " Sambungnya membuat gerak Kamui semakin kaku.

"Kau, bagaimana bisa ...?" Kamui tak menyangka kalau Otae mengetahuinya.

"Apa kau lupa _Ouji,_ aku ini penyihir dan para penyihir dapat meramal," jelas Otae.

"Umibozu- _Heika_ mengirimnya untuk membunuh Okita- _Heika_ karena sepuluh tahun yang lalu, Kagura- _Hime_ menyelematkannya atau ...," Otae menjeda kalimatnya sejenak, "membagi nyawanya dengan sang pangeran muda itu dan dengan membunuh Okita- _Heika_ maka jiwa Kagura- _Hime_ yang terhubung padanya akan kembali.-sambungnya yang di balas dengan tatapan terkejut Kamui.

"Tapi, Kalian juga tak menyangka, bukan? Kagura- _Sama_ menggunakan mantranya lagi untuk menolong orang dari keluarga yang sama dan dari keturunan yang sama dengan keluarga kerajaan pengkhianat putri kerajaan kalian dahulu. Bukan hanya itu, kondisi gelombang sihir _Himegimi_ saat ini telah rusak karena jiwanya ikut terbagi ke dua orang tersebut." Jelas Otae panjang lebar.

"Diam kau!" seru Kamui yang kini bergerak menyerang kembali tatapan matanya berkilat tajam. Otae mundur untuk menghindari serangan yang Kamui berikan.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan kau mengambil orang yang berharga bagiku lagi!" Kamui menyerang Otae secara brutal.

Tepat saat mata _naginata-_ nya menembus bahu kiri Otae, dia mendengar sebuah suara yang tak asing baginya. Dengan ekspresi _horror_ dia melayangkan pandangannya ke arah belakang.

"Ka-gu-raa," Desisnya _horror,_ yang di sambut dengan senyum kemenangan dari Otae.

t.b.c

Hai, Semua... Akhirnya fanfic ini udah hampir selesai ^^

Chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir dari fics ini ^^

Terima Kasih buat semua pembaca terutama untuk yang sudah memberika review, fav dan follow fics ini ya ^^

Semoga Chapter ini menghibur kalian...


	7. Chapter 7

Kagura tengah berlari bersama Kouka, mengikuti langkah Kondo Isao yang tengah memapah tubuh Mitsuba di pundaknya. Mereka berlari menuju _Cabin_ kapal dan tepat ketika Kouka, Mitsuba dan Kondo telah masuk ke dalam, langkah Kagura terhenti.

"Maaf, Mami." Ucapnya diiringi senyuman, menutup pintu tersebut lalu membaca sebuah mantra guna mengunci pintu itu.

"Kagura!" seru Kouka saat pintu tersebut di tutup oleh putrinya.

ooOoo

 **Mermaid Princess from Amanto Land**

 **Disclaimer : Gintama By Sorachi Hideaki a.k.a Gorilla-** ** _Sensei._** **Story By Me**

 **Warning : OOC, Rated T, AU, Typo.**

 **ooOoo**

Kagura sekarang tengah berlari kembali ke tempat Sougo, Hijikata dan Kamui tadi bertarung. Pikiran gadis itu takut, sebab dia sangat kenal dan tau bagaimana hebatnya sihir milik Otae.

"Tunggu aku sebentar saja, Sadist, Kamui- _Nii._ " Gumannya.

.

.

Sesampai Kagura di tempat Sougo, mata gadis itu terbelalak kaget melihat Sougo dan pria bersurai _dark green,_ tengah terkapar tak berdaya. Sougo dan pria tersebut mencoba kembali berdiri dan menyerang balik.

"Sudah kubilang, kalau kalian bukan tandinganku." Hitotsubashi berbicara dengan nada angkuh.

" _Teme,_ kau beruntung karena ada sihir perisai itu. kalau tidak, kami sudah menjadikanmu daging cincang sedari tadi." Balas Sougo seraya meludahkan darah dari mulutnya.

Sougo berdecih ketika menyadari bahwa kekuatannya kalah telak saat ini.

"Kenapa, Okita- _heika_? Mulai menyadari kekalahanmu?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Diam kau, sialan!" umpat Sougo.

Hijikata dan Sougo kembali menyerang Hitotshubashi secara beriringan. Tetapi, sebanyak apapun serangan mereka. Perisai sihir yang melindungi Hitotsubashi tak bisa hancur.

Di saat, Hijikata dan Sougo sudah mulai kehabisan tenaga, Hitotsubashi melayangkan pedangnya ke arah Sougo.

"Sadist, Awas!" teriak Kagura dan tanpa sadar gadis itu membacakan sebuah mantra yang membuat perisai pelindung Hitotsubashi retak.

Tak mau menyia-yiakan kesempatan, sougo langsung balik menyerang Hitotsubashi, menambahkan retakan pada perisai sihir pria tersebut dan dengan secepat kilat, Hijikta juga mengayunkan pedangnya menghancurkan perisai tersebut.

Hitotsubashi mundur beberapa langkah dari hadapan mereka. Padangan pria tersebut menjadi murka. Ditatapnya, Kagura yang tengah berada tak jauh dari mereka. Dan dengan gerak cepat, pria tersebut menuju ke arah Kagura.

 **Traang ..,**

Bunyi gesekan antara dua pedang terdengar. Padangan tajam antar dua manik berbeda warna saling bertemu. Sougo, dengan tepat waktu menarik Kagura dalam pelukannya dan berhasil menahan serangan yang di lancarkan Hitotsubashi.

"Sa-dist." Ucap gadis itu terbata dengan mimik wajah yang terlihat takut.

"Hn." Balas Sougo seraya mengembalikan serangan Hitotsubashi.

Pemuda itu sebenarnya ingin berteriak tepat di wajah gadis itu seraya mengatakan 'Apa yang kau lakukan,bodoh!' tapi, dia tahan karena ini bukan saat yang tepat.

"Mundurlah, china." Perintahnya saat melepaskan pelukannya pada Kagura.

Kagura mengangguk paham, lalu mundur dari sana.

"Hijibaka- _Nii_! Ini kesempatan kita!" serunya kepada Hijikata yang tengah berlari guna menyerang Hitotshubashi dari arah berlawanan.

Serangan telak dari dua arah yang berbeda tersebut, akhirnya dapat merobohkan Hitotsubashi.

"Sadist!" seru senang Kagura saat melihat Raja muda itu berhasil menjatuhkan musuh. Gadis itu berlari ke arah Sougo seraya memeluknya.

Sougo membeliak kaget ketika Kagura menubruk tubuhnya. Seulas senyum tipis tercipta di wajahnya.

"Hijibaka- _Nii,_ sebaiknya kau bantu kakak gadis ini melawan penyihir tadi." Perintah Sougo yang langsung dipatuhi oleh Hijikata.

Hijikata langsung berlari menuju bagian belakang kapal guna membantu Kamui yang tengah bertarung dengan Otae.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, China?" tanya Sougo seraya mengusap lembut surai gadis itu.

"Aku khawatir dengan kalian semua." Jawab Kagura yang masih menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada pemuda pasir itu.

"Justru kau yang akan membuat kami semua khawatir, baka." Sougo menyentil dahi Kagura, "tapi, terima kasih, China. Kami tertolong berkat sihirmu." Lanjut pemuda itu tulus.

Kagura mengangguk senang. "Kita juga harus membantu Kamui- _Nii,_ Sadist." Ajak Kagura.

Sougo mengangguk, pemuda itu menarik lembut tangan Kagura menuju tempat Kamui berada. Tetapi, tepat satu langkah mereka pijakan, Hitotsubashi berdiri bangkit dan hendak kembali menyerang Kagura.

"Kyaa!" jerit kaget Kagura seraya menutup matanya.

Beberapa detik berlalu, gadis itu tak merasakan apa pun. Dengan perlahan Kagura membuka mata dan terbeliak kaget melihat punggung Sougo yang tersayat lebar dan badan Hitotsubashi yang sudah terpisah dengan kepalanya tepat di depan kaki Sougo. Tak lama kemudian, Sougo ikut ambruk yang dengan cepat tubuhnya di tangkap oleh Kagura.

"Sadist ... Sadist ... Sadist ... Sadist ...," Kagura terus menerus memanggil Pemuda tersebut, berharap pemuda itu membuka kedua matanya.

Mata Kagura semakin membulat kaget ketika suhu dingin dari tubuh Sougo menjalar ke telapak tangannya. Gadis itu segera mendekatkan kupingnya ke jantung Sougo. Nihil, suara detak jantung pemuda itu tidak terdengar.

Setetes demi setetes air mata jatuh dari ke dua pipi gadis _vermellion_ itu.

'Salahnya, ini semua salahnya. Seandainya dia tadi menghindar dan bukan berteriak. Seandainya dia tadi tak mendekati pemuda itu. seandainya dia menuruti kata-kata pemuda itu. pasti, semua ini tak akan terjadi. Ini semua salahnya' batin Kagura menyalahkan diri sendiri.

 _"_ _Semua adalah salahmu Kagura-chan,"_ Ucap sosok bayangan hitam yang tengah berbicara dalam diri Kagura. " _Semua salahmu."_ Ucap sosok di benak Kagura lagi.

"Salahku." Kagura berguman lirih, manik biru cerahnya berubah kosong dan aura hitam pekat mengalir keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

Tanpa Kagura sadari, tubuh gadis itu berdiri dengan tatapan mata yang kosong mengarah ke laut lepas. Kedua tangannya terbuka ke depan. Dan sebuah syair kuno melantun dari bibir mungilnya.

 ** _Na nepo dor, Neath gatyunla_**

 ** _Colga roon irs sor_**

 ** _Was touwaka wa linen Yeeel idesy akata._**

Sosok dalam benak Kagura tersenyum lebar, "Ya, Kagura ... Jangan pernah lupakan siapa dirimu." Gumannya kemudian menghilang.

Seiringan dengan deretan sair yang terus terlantun dari bibir mungilnya, tubuh Kagura mengeluarkan cahaya hitam pekat dengan deretan huruf-huruf kuno yang mengelilinginya.

"Chi-na ...," guman Sougo dengan mata setengah terbuka.

...

Kouka mempercepat larinya saat indra pendengarannya menangkap suara putrinya. Wajahnya terlihat panik.

' _Aku harus cepat atau Kagura dalam bahaya_ ' batinnya.

Laju Kouka sedikit terhenti ketika suara yang begitu _familiar_ baginya terdengar memanggil namanya.

" _Haha-Ue_!" Seru suara tersebut.

"Kamui? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kouka dengan nada cemas yang begitu ketara.

"Aku baik-baik saja Mami." Balas Kamui.

"Otae-" kalimatnya terhenti ketika melihat darah yang mengalir di _Naginata_ milik Kamui.

Kamui terdiam sampai sentuhan lembut mengelus surai _vermillion-_ nya.

"Kau melakukan yang terbaik. Sekarang kita harus cepat mencari Kagura." Kouka nampak gusar.

"Ayo, _Haha-Ue._ " Kamui menarik tangan ibunya.

...

Angin berhembus kencang, diiringi dengan hujan deras membuat gelombang laut meninggi. Di tengah kondisi laut yang mulai marah itu, beberapa kapal tengah terombang-ambing di sana.

"Kagura!" teriak Kouka dan Kamui serentak.

Dilihat dari mana pun, Kondisi gadis itu sangat tidak baik. Aura hitam pekat terus mengalir keluar dari tubuhnya. Dengan tulisan-tulisan kuno yang terus mengelilingi tubuh gadis itu. lingkaran sihir nampak melingkar di atas kapal tersebut dan semakin besar seiring dengan lantunan yang Kagura keluarkan.

"Kagura, sadarlah! Kagura!." Kouka mencoba menarik Kagura keluar dari lingkaran tersebut.

"Kagura!" Kini Kamui ikut membantu ibunya untuk menyadarkan adiknya.

Kamui dan Kouka, jatuh terdorong mundur ketika sengatan listrik menyambar mereka.

"ck, Sial!" umpat Kamui.

"Tidak ada cara lain Kamui, kita gunakan cara itu." Kouka berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan, _Haha-Ue_! Jika, _Haha-Ue_ lakukan, maka _Haha-Ue_ yang akan menghilang!" Kamui tak terima dengan ide ibunya.

"Tak ada cara lain, Kamui. Adikmu bisa menghancurkan lautan dan menenggelamkan daratan jika, dia menyelesaikan mantra itu." Lirih Kouka seraya mulai mengucapkan lantunan lirik juga.

" _Haha-Ue-."_ Ucapan Kamui terpotong saat Sougo menepuk pundaknya.

"Kau-." Kamui menatap Sougo yang tengah berjalan menuju ke arah Kagura.

 _Syair_ Kouka terhenti, ketika Sougo berhasil menerobos masuk ke dalam lingkaran sihir Kagura.

" _China ..._ Sadarlah!" serunya tepat di samping telinga Kagura. Pemuda bersurai pasir itu memeluk tubuh Kagura.

"Jangan salahkan dirimu, China," lanjut Sougo yang masih tak membuat Kagura menghentikan mantranya.

"Kagura, ku mohon, sadarlah! Jika, kau tetap melanjutkannya kau tau sendiri bahwa tubuhmu sudah tak kuat menggunakan sihir, bukan?" Sougo mengeratkan pelukannya dan saar atau tidak, Sougo memanggil Kagura dengan namanya untuk pertama kalinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kagura. Aku tak ingin kehilangan orang yang berarti untukku lagi." Sougo mengakhiri kalimatnya. Terdengar benar-benar di luar karakter sadistnya. Tapi, Sougo sadar, sejak awal pertemuan mereka, Sougo sudah meresa kalau mereka berdua terikat benang takdir tak kasat mata.

Awalnya, Sougo sudah mengira bahwa gadis itu adalah penyelamatnya _sepuluh_ tahun yang lalu. Akan tetapi, Sougo ragu tak kala gadis itu tak dapat berbicara. Dan seberapa banyak pun, Sougo mencoba untuk tak peduli terhadap gadis itu, dia tetap tak bisa melakukannya. Bahkan saat gadis itu ingin membunuhnya, dia tak bisa mengabaikan rasa aneh dalam hatinya. Melihat aneka ekspresi dan tingkah gadis _vermillion_ itu adalah kesenangan tersendiri untuknya. Setiap kali, dia mengingat gadis itu, perutnya merasakan jutaan kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalamnya. Ya, Sougo pun telah terpikat dengan gadis yang dia kira mata-mata tetua istana itu.

Bertepatan dengan sebuah gelombang besar yang menuju ke arah mereka, Sougo berteriak, "KAGURA!"

Ombak besar itu terpecah tepat mendekati detik-detik akan menerjang kapal mereka sekarang. Sougo berhasil menghentikan Kagura tepat di detik-detik terakhir. Lingkaran sihir besar itu menghilang, begitupun, angin kencang dan hujan badai yang turut terhenti. Dan kini, langit telah menjadi cerah kembali. Cahaya matahari yang menyinari lautan, mempercantik penampilan laut.

Kapal-kapal yang tadi mengepung mereka telah hilang bagai di telan bumi.

"Kagura ... Kagura ...," Sougo menepuk pelan pipi kiri Kagura guna membangunkan gadis yang terpejam dala pelukannya itu.

"Biar aku yang menyembuhkannya." Kouka mengambil posisi duduk di samping Kagura dan menyanyikan mantra sihirnya.

Selesai Kouka mengucapkan sihirnya, tubuh Kagura tetap tak bergerak.

Kouka, Kamui dan Sougo membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Dengan panik mereka bertiga menyerukan nama Kagura seraya mengguncangkan tubuh gadis itu guna membangunkannya.

Nihil, gadis itu tetap tak membuka matanya. Tubuh Kouka lemas ketika melihat tubuh kaku putrinya. Air mata turun dari kedua manik biru yang serupa dengan anak-anaknya itu. Kamui dan Sougo juga ikut tertunduk.

" Maaf ...," Suara Sougo terdengar bergetar, "Maafkan aku, China. Aku tak bisa melindungimu." Isaknya.

Di tengah kesedihannya Kouka teringat akan ramuan yang diberikan oleh suaminya. Dengan cepat di keluarkannya ramuan itu, membuka tutup botolnya dan hendak mengarahkan ke mulut Kagura.

"Hentikan!" sebuah suara menghentikan gerak Kouka, "Sebaiknya obat itu jangan kau berikan padanya, Kouka _Joo-Heika_." Sambung suara itu.

Kouka dan Kamui membelalak kaget melihat sosok bersurai _silver_ tengah berdiri di belakang mereka seraya menggenggam sebotol obat.

"Gin- _San_!" seru mereka.

" _Sashiburi_ , Kouka _Joo-Heika,_ Kamui _-Ouji._ " Sapa gintoki.

"Gintoki- _Sensei_?" Sougo menatap heran Gintoki.

"Yo, Okita- _Heika,_ tangkap ini." Ujarnya seraya melemparkan botol tersebut.

"Obat itu belum terlalu sempurna. Jika, kau bersedia _Heika,_ tolong berikan sedikit darahmu ke dalam obat itu." lanjutnya yang tanpa Sougo pikir panjang lagi langsung dia lakukan. Pemuda itu sedikit menggores ujung jarinya katana dan meneteskan darahnya ke obat itu.

"Nah, Bagaimana jika, kami yang menangani Kagura- _Hime,_ Sementara kalian pulang ke Rakuyou untuk membantu Umibozu? Aku yakin saat ini dia sedang kesulitan." Usulnya.

"Apa maksudnya gin- _san_?" Kamui hendak protes.

"Kerajaan kalian tengah di serang juga." Jawabnya singkat yang membuat kedua duyung itu membelalakan matanya dan dengan cepat kembali ke perairan.

"Gin- _San,_ Kami titip Kagura." Ujar Kouka yang kemudian berenang ke dalam laut di ikuti kamui, setelah Gintoki mengangguk.

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Sougo.

"Itu cerita lama, _Heika._ Sebaiknya kita membawa Kagura- _Hime_ ke dalam." Usul Gintoki.

Sougo mengangguk setuju, lalu mengangkat tubuh Kagura dengan gaya _Bridal_ dan membawanya menuju Kamar Sougo dalam kapal tersebut.

...

Sougo tengah duduk di samping Kagura yang terbaring. Pandangannya fokus ke wajah pucat gadis itu.

"Dingin." Gumannya, saat tangannya menyentuh tangan gadis itu.

Tak menunggu lama lagi, Sougo kembali membuka tutup obat tersebut, lalu memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya kemudian, pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kagura.

Sougo memberikan obat tersebut dengan cara mulut ke mulut, guna memastikan obat tersebut benar masuk ke dalam tubuh gadis itu.

"Cepatlah bangun, Kagura. Aku menunggumu" Ucapnya seraya membenarkan poni yang menutupi wajah cantik Kagura.

-Fin-

ya ... akhirnya fic ini bisa selesai juga ^^

di chapter terakhir ini, Author mengambil sedikit lirik lagu dari game ^^

dan di chapter terakhir ini juga Author ingin mengucapkan terika kasih kepada semua pembaca, khususnya buat,

firufiru-san, yang sudah memberikan review kepada author.

terima kasih juga buat yang udah fav dan follow cerita ini ya.

Semoga endingnya tak mengecewakan para _readers_ sekalian ^^

sampai jumpa lagi ^^

Omake :

 ** _Lima tahun kemudian._**

Sougo tengah berdiri di depan batu nisan, di sampingnya turut serta kakaknya dan Hijikata yang mendampingi mereka.

"Ku rasa ini cukup untuk membuatnya senang." Kata Mitsuba yang tengah meletakan se-buket bunga berwarna putih.

"Hm, ku rasa begitu _Ane-ue."_ Balas Sougo, "Ayo, kita pulang." Ajaknya kepada dua orang di sampingnya itu.

Mereka bertiga berjalan kembali ke Istana Edo. Baru saja Sougo menapakan kakinya di depan pintu besar Istana tersebut. Sesuatu langsung menghantam lengan kanannya.

"Sadist Baka!" teriak seseorang yang tengah bergelanyut manja di lengannya itu.

Sougo tersenyum tipis sambil mengelus surai orang itu.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, China. Kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah. Kasihan mereka jika, Maminya kelelahan." Ucap Sougo.

Kagura yang di panggil China itu mengerucutkan bibirnya dan hal itu membuat Sougo semakin gemas.

"Tapi, aku ingin mengunjungi mereka juga, Sadist. Bagaimana pun, mereka itu mertuaku!" wanita bersurai _vermillion_ itu mengembungkan pipinya.

"Setelah mereka lahir nanti, kita akan mengunjunginya bersama-sama." Sougo mencoba membujuk Kagura dan itu berhasil.

" Soichirou ada dimana, China?" Sougo menanyakan keberadaan putranya itu.

"Ah, dia ikut Mami dan Kamui- _Nii_ ke Rakuyou."

Sougo mengangguk singkat kemudian menyeringai.

"Berarti kita aman melakukan ini." Ujarnya seraya mencium mesra bibir Kagura. Ciuman itu terhenti ketika Sougo melepaskan pagutan mereka seraya berkata, "Aku mencintaimu, China." Tepat di wajah Kagura.

Wajah wanita itu memerah sempurna, dengan malu dia menganggukan kepalanya seraya berkata, "Aku juga, Sadist."

Sougo tersenyum singkat, lalu mengangkat tubuh Kagura.

"Kita lanjutkan di kamar, China." Ucap Sougo sensual seraya membawa Kagura menuju kamar mereka. Kagura hanya mampu mengangguk kaku dengan wajah merah sempurna dan kini menyembuyikan wajahnya di dada bidang suaminya itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Hijikata dan Mitsuba sedari tadi menyaksikan aksi mereka berdua.

"Ck, kita juga lakukan Mitsuba." Decaknya kesal dengan wajah yang merah seraya menarik lembut tangan Mitsuba.

_The End_


End file.
